L'armée morte
by Lilithiadam
Summary: Si Hadès gagnait... dans un monde chaotique, privé de soleil et délaissé du Dieu même qui l'a conquis, Masque de Mort erre à la recherche de lui-même, tandis que les survivants perdent peu à peu toute humanité...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer (pour l'ensemble du texte à venir) : tout l'univers de Saint Seiya est la propriété de M. Kurumada. Les personnages ou concepts n'y appartenant pas sont de mon fait. La chanson du premier chapitre est extraite de la B.O de Rambo, tous les droits vont à ceux qui les possèdent.

Rating, avertissement : T, il n'y aura ni passages trop violents, ni scènes de sexe explicites. En revanche, l'histoire en elle-même ne convient pas aux plus jeunes, pour la dureté des thèmes évoqués.

Résumé : Les golds ont échoué devant le mur des Lamentations. Dans un monde privé de lumière, c'est désormais la loi du plus fort qui règne. Masque de Mort, devenu vagabond, erre de ville en ville sans but. Il devra affronter ses doutes pour, enfin, se retrouver lui-même. (je précise à toutes fins utiles qu'on ne verra pas le bout d'un surplis)

Bonjour ! L'armée morte est ma première fic sérieuse. Elle promet d'être longue, cependant un certain nombre de chapitres sont déjà écrits. J'espère pouvoir la boucler avant 2025 (si la fin du monde ne frappe pas avant...)

J'ai tout dit, je crois ! Enjoy, et même si c'est pour écrire deux lignes, reviewez ! Merci !

* * *

**L'armée morte**

_** Prologue**_

_It's a long road_

_When you're on your own_

_And it hurts when_

_They tear your dreams apart_

Quelque part perdu dans la longue nuit d'hiver, il y a lui. Un homme seul, le visage écorché par le brouillard de grêle qui sans cesse, fouette cette vieille terre qu'ils n'ont pas pu sauver.

Pendant longtemps il s'est souvenu de la lumière, celle qui rythmait sa vie, avant, et celle, éclatante, qui devait pulvériser le dernier obstacle avant la victoire. Ce soleil-là, il y avait mis toute sa vie, il en est sûr. Alors, pourquoi ? Il a vu, avant de perdre toute conscience, se dresser ce mur qui ne se brisait pas. Fut-il le seul à comprendre qu'ils avaient échoué ? La faille venait-elle de lui ? Non. Ce n'était pas lui. Ça devait être un autre, qui, sentant sa vie lui échapper, avait eu un réflexe stupide et humain. Le soleil s'est éclipsé, une seconde. Le mur est resté là. Terrifiant. Magnifique.

Mais ce n'était pas sa faute. Il n'a pas retenu sa vie.

Alors, pourquoi est-il le seul encore là ?

_And every new town_

_Just seems to bring you down_

_Tryin' to find peace of mind_

_Can break your heart_

Plus de soleil, plus d'humains ? La bonne blague. Ces bestioles sont plus coriaces que des cafards. Après tout, n'ont-ils pas suffisamment rêvé de l'apocalypse ? A la chaleur de leurs industries, les plantes grandissent et les animaux survivent. Les villes, oasis de lumière de métal, sont autant de sphères lointaines que l'on voit surgir soudain de la brume glacée, au bout de la route que suivent les vagabonds comme lui. Mais derrière ces gouffres descendant toujours plus bas, à l'abri du froid, toujours plus profond dans la réduction de l'homme au stade d'animal, il y a toujours une autre route qui se perd à nouveau dans le néant. C'est cette route que suit celui qui n'a plus rien.

_It's a real war_

_Right outside your front door,_

_I tell you_

_Out where they'll kill you_

_You could use a friend_

A l'époque, ce ne fut pas facile pour les gouvernements. Il ne fallait pas seulement prendre en charge le nouveau monde, mais aussi et surtout se décharger de la responsabilité du drame. On ne peut pas leur en vouloir. Le sanctuaire était là, leur tendait les bras, sorte de secte ignorée de tous qui avait mené le combat et l'avait perdu. Ce fut une rude époque pour les quelques bronzes et argents restants. Il fallut se rendre à l'évidence : un chevalier ne vaut pas lourd face à une foule en colère. Si le sanctuaire n'avait pas pris la peine de les marquer, aussi, la chasse aurait été un peu moins simple.

Il ne peut jamais s'attarder en ville, son tatouage juste sur la clavicule est bien difficile à masquer sous ses oripeaux. Et même s'il se fait violence pour supporter en blouson la chaleur infernale des villes-forges, la première meute de désaxés venue a tôt fait de crier à l'émeute. « Chevalier ! » Ce cri de ralliement, répercuté à travers les abîmes d'acier, pour l'homme qui l'entend, que ce soit vérité ou pur mensonge, c'est l'arrêt de mort.

_Where the road is_

_That's the place for me_

_Where I'm me,_

_My own space_

_Where I'm free_

_That's a place_

_I wanna be_

'_Cause_

_The road is long and_

_Each step is only the beginning_

_No breaks, just heartaches _

_Oh, man, is anybody winning?_

La route, elle, ne s'arrête jamais. Ville après ville, forêt de givre et montagne de glace, le trait blanc est devenu un fil qui le relie à la vie. Parfois, le trait disparaît sous la neige, alors il connaît l'angoisse qui vous coupe le souffle et vous arrache le cœur. Il lance son regard aussi loin qu'il peut, à la recherche du trait. Il ne faut jamais perdre le trait. Car on sait qu'au bout du trait, il y a un autre trait. En dehors, on ne sait plus rien. Et s'il ne voit rien, alors, dans le silence de la nuit qui l'enveloppe, il se retourne et se met à courir à l'envers, pour ne pas perdre de vue la direction du trait. Ses pas ne résonnent pas sur le bitume disparaissant sous la neige. A chaque bouffée d'air qu'il expulse, il jette un regard à terre, manquant de tomber à la renverse, le souffle haché. Mais la boule d'angoisse ne disparait que lorsque ses pieds viennent toucher un autre trait. Alors ce qui sort de sa gorge est presque un rire.

La première fois qu'il a retrouvé après l'avoir perdu le trait, il est tombé en arrière, et a pleuré de rire pendant de longues minutes. Puis il s'est relevé, a jeté son sac sur ses épaules et est reparti, les deux pieds sur le trait, comme un funambule.

_It's a long road_

_And it's hard as hell_

_Tell me what do you do_

_To survive_

Son cosmos ne peut le sauver, c'est un cosmos de mort. Mais qui combattre ? Depuis la victoire de leur seigneur, les spectres ne sortent guère des enfers. Pourquoi faire ? Ils ont l'immortalité et des distractions à loisir. Au fond, peu leur importe que l'épuration n'ait pas été totale. Hadès doit penser de même. Que les humains gardent la terre, s'ils la veulent. C'est tout ce qu'ils méritent. Les dieux sont si versatiles.

Quand il est sur la route, il peut au moins libérer son cosmos. Ca le fait se sentir moins seul et lui tient chaud. En ville, ce serait de la folie. Certains guerriers n'ont pas hésité à se reconvertir en radar pour protéger les villes de la vermine à cosmos. On les poste aux entrées, dérisoires sentinelles aux yeux rivés sur une menace fantôme. Le problème, c'est que son entraînement l'a laissé avec l'habitude d'éveiller son cosmos quand il dort. Pour éviter les mauvaises surprises. Et il n'a aucun moyen de savoir s'il a pu se débarrasser de ce réflexe gênant. Alors dans le doute, il établit le camp dans les forêts, les collines, n'importe quel lieu un peu plus hospitalier qu'un bord de route. Et où un repère visuel évite au réveil d'avoir perdu le trait.

_When they draw first blood_

_That's just the start of it_

_Day and night,_

_You got to fight_

_To keep a life_

Au début, il a bien essayé de joindre une bande, pour pouvoir se défendre, pour ne pas rester seul. C'est vrai qu'au début, il en voulait à la terre entière. Les types étaient pas des lumières, mais c'étaient comme lui des gars qui avaient la ferme intention de rester en vie. Il pensait qu'ils s'entendaient bien, qu'ils pouvaient se faire confiance. Et puis une nuit, il en surprit un au-dessus de lui avec un coutelas dans une main. Le type a plongé en avant, il s'est décalé sans réfléchir. Il a eu la joue éraflée. Le type est tombé sur le couteau. Il n'aime pas trop penser à après. Tuer ne l'avait pourtant jamais gêné avant. Etait-ce l'aspect méthodique quand les types de la bande sont venus un par un se fracasser contre son poing ? Ou était-ce parce que ce n'est qu'à la fin qu'il a remarqué qu'il avait hurlé _pourquoi_ tout du long ?

_It's a real war_

_Right outside your front door,_

_I tell you_

_Out where they'll kill you_

_You could use a friend _

Alors maintenant, il est seul. Seul avec le trait et le cri dans sa tête. Celui-ci ne s'est plus arrêté, il a pris l'habitude de se réveiller avec, et, lorsqu'il décide avoir assez marché, de se coucher en l'entendant résonner. Il n'a aucun moyen de savoir combien de temps il marche et combien de temps il dort. Il marche jusqu'à être fatigué et dort jusqu'à être reposé. Mais le cri, tout comme le trait, est toujours là. C'est un cri qui vient des tréfonds de sa mémoire, lui rappelle un autre être qu'il a été ou qu'il a cru être. Il n'a pas cherché à le faire taire, car il préfère le cri de son âme à celui des hommes.

Loin des villes, loin de ce qu'on appelle encore la vie, faute de mieux, un homme marche et suit sa ligne. Il n'y a pour lui ni avancée ni recul. La ligne décide et l'homme obéit.

Pendant longtemps il s'est souvenu de la lumière.

Et puis, il a oublié.

'_Cause_

_The road is long and_

_Each step is only the beginning_

_No breaks, just heartaches_

_Oh, man, is anybody winning?_

_The road is long and_

_Each step is only the beginning_

_No breaks, just heartaches_

_Oh, man, is anybody winning?_

_It's a long road_

_It's a long road_


	2. I had a dream

Eeeet voilà le "vrai" premier chapitre, posté avec beaucoup d'avance sur le planning que je ne ferai pas (pas folle, hein), étant donné qu'à partir de demain je m'exile à Trouperduville pour le reste des vacances et que je ne sais pas si je pourrai poster. Alors histoire de ne pas faire mariner deux semaines...

Enjoy ! Et merci aux futurs reviewers ! (ceci est une tentative d'hypnose primaire)

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_**I had a dream**_

Le feu qui brûlait au centre de la bâche projetait des ombres tordues et grotesques sur les arbres alentours. Du sol aux cimes, le gel avait figé la nature dans son dernier instant de vie, depuis la pointe de la fougère jusqu'à cette goutte de rosée qui glissait le long d'une feuille de chêne. Le vent produisait un bruit métallique en heurtant les feuillages gelés mais malgré la neige qui tombait à pierre fendre, rien de tout cela ne produisait le moindre mouvement. Seul le feu, comme égaré au centre d'une vieille photographie, continuait son hypnotisant crépitement, tandis que de manière anarchique une brindille sautait pour aller s'éteindre contre le tapis de neige dans un bruit mouillé.

Une sorte de gros phacochère, émergeant au milieu des broussailles évoquant un amas de fines aiguilles, pénétra dans la clairière. Il s'ébrouait sans cesse pour chasser la neige de son pelage, et ses défenses s'ornaient de dizaines de petites stalagmites. Il resta un instant à observer l'endroit, puis, ayant manifestement décidé que la maigre viande du voyageur ne valait pas la peine qu'il risque ses sabots, il prit la tangente et disparut dans un bosquet.

Masque de Mort attendit que le bruit de soufflerie de ses naseaux se soit totalement perdu dans le silence de la forêt puis il se relâcha. L'esprit encore occupé à la distraction qu'avait constituée l'apparition de l'animal, il recommença d'un geste mécanique à tisonner le feu à l'aide d'un court tuyau de fer rouillé par l'usage. Lorsque l'atmosphère se fut suffisamment réchauffée, il ouvrit son grand sac à dos et en sortit une cuisse de cerf enveloppée dans du plastique et une lame d'une douzaine de centimètres. L'intérieur du sac était tapissé de toile isotherme, tout comme son blouson. Embrochant sans plus de manières le morceau sur son couteau, il le fit cuire à même les flammes, s'en rapprochant même dangereusement sans craindre d'y roussir ses gants qui de toute façon avaient connu des jours meilleurs. Assis en tailleur sur la bâche ignifugée, qu'il aurait du mal à décoller du sol demain matin mais sans laquelle il n'aurait pu faire démarrer le feu sur cette terre ingrate, il commença à arracher avec les dents les morceaux qui avaient atteint un niveau de cuisson acceptable. En même temps, et aussi pour se détourner du goût atrocement faisandé de son dîner, il passa en revue son trajet des derniers jours.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine qu'il avait cessé de longer le Glassroad atlantique pour se diriger vers l'intérieur de ce qui avait été le sud de la côte est américaine. En tant que chevalier, sa perception du temps qui passe était supérieure à celle des humains normaux mais il lui était impossible de compter autrement qu'en « à peu près un jour » tant tous les lieux se ressemblaient et s'enchaînaient sans aucune logique pour qui ne voit pas plus loin que trois mètres sous les éléments déchaînés. Son seul indicateur était son endurance, et il se forçait à avancer toujours d'un pas égal, mais lorsqu'il se trouvait aux prises avec des meutes animales ou humaines, il était forcé de briser ce rythme rassurant, car comme tous suivaient la route il n'y a avait aucun espoir de les semer, juste de les distancer. Oui, même les animaux avaient appris à la suivre, démontrant une fois de plus la mécanique bien huilée de l'évolution où le prédateur s'adapte à la proie.

Masque de Mort estima qu'il se trouvait maintenant à une distance raisonnable de WashingtIron et pouvait recommencer à déployer son cosmos, ce qui mine de rien lui simplifiait considérablement la vie. En ce moment même, le feu brûlait sans autre combustible que son énergie, qui dans le même temps tenait à l'écart les bêtes sauvages et éclairait un peu plus la clairière. WashingtIron, où un gouvernement fantôme cherchait encore vainement à justifier son existence, était connu non pas pour être une cité où un semblant d'ordre régnait – à cet égard, toutes les villes se ressemblaient, à l'exception peut-être de NewyorkSteel où les gangs avaient fini par constituer une sorte de maffia garantissant paraît-il une certaine sécurité – mais surtout pour être dotée de « radars » particulièrement efficaces qui repéraient de loin la racaille du sanctuaire, ne lui donnant même pas le temps de mettre un pied en ville.

Par excès de confiance ou par lassitude, Masque de Mort avaient ignoré ces rumeurs et refusé de faire un détour qui l'aurait obligé à traverser les Appalaches. Après près d'un an passé dans les Alpes, il estimait avoir eu sa dose de zone de montagnes, où les bonnes routes étaient rares et les accidents nombreux. Blindant son esprit et dissimulant du mieux qu'il pouvait son aura, il s'était engagé dans l'ancienne ville blanche.

Il était passé inaperçu. Pendant environ un quart d'heure. Ensuite, ça avait été la course folle, les sauts incontrôlés au-dessus des gorges sans fond d'où s'élevaient les vapeurs et les fumées des machines. Peu importait d'avoir laissé ses poursuivants sur le carreau. Sans répit, d'autres surgissaient au coin des rues, vous saisissaient le bras, la jambe, tout ce qui passait à leur portée, dans un réflexe bestial et presque inconscient. Encerclé, fait comme un rat au croisement de deux ruelles, Masque de Mort avait caressé l'idée de faire exploser son cosmos, juste une dernière fois. Stupidement. Et puis il avait repris ses esprits, concentré toute son aura dans ses jambes et s'était projeté plusieurs dizaines de mètres au-dessus des toits. Il était resté là quelques secondes suspendu au-dessus de l'abîme de métal. Son regard avait frôlé presque tendrement chaque ancien monument dont il devinait les contours, et s'était attardé sur la large étendue d'eau gelée où quelques dizaines d'années plus tôt, quelqu'un avait fait un rêve.

Les yeux fermés, il avait éprouvé le vent sur chacun de ses membres lorsque la gravité l'avait rattrapé. Il savoura sa chute comme on retrouve un paysage connu, une sensation ancienne, une odeur d'enfance.

Mais tôt ou tard, il lui faut toucher terre. Et courir. Encore.

Masque de Mort s'étira. Il attrapa une pleine poignée de neige et en rinça le couteau, puis le rejeta dans son sac. Il parcourut la clairière du regard.

« Cet endroit est carrément plus paumé qu'un iceberg. » Ca n'avait aucun sens ni aucun intérêt de dire cela. Mais depuis quelques temps, il avait pris l'habitude de formuler chacune de ses pensées oralement quand il était seul. Depuis qu'il voyageait sur ce versant de l'Atlantique, en fait. Pour éviter le silence, bien sûr, mais surtout depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il lui manquait des mots. Oh, rien de grave bien sûr, juste des mots par-ci par-là, qu'il mettait quelques minutes à retrouver ou qui lui restaient définitivement sur le bout de la langue sans qu'il parvienne à les extraire de sa mémoire. C'était tout d'abord ceux qu'il n'avait plus lieu d'utiliser, « demain », lumière », « argent » puis peu à peu, tous les mots qu'il n'utilisait pas tous les jours, ne serait-ce qu'en pensée, avaient fini par former une armée de fantômes qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir retrouver s'il lui prenait l'envie de les prononcer. Et ça en faisait un sacré paquet. La route, le danger, le repas, le sommeil, c'étaient autant de mots qui rythmaient ses journées et constituaient l'essentiel du dialogue avec les rares êtres qui avaient quelque velléité de communiquer, et qu'il ne risquait pas d'oublier. Pour les autres…

Bref, sa solitude quasi-permanente n'engageant pas forcément au débat philosophique – un dialogue avec lui-même lui rappelant des souvenirs un peu trop connotés à son goût – il se décrivait quotidiennement ses propres sensations, avec un vocabulaire le plus riche possible, sans raison, juste histoire d'huiler la machine. Son contentement face à un bon repas, la sérénité qu'il ressentait après une bonne nuit de sommeil, ou au contraire l'insécurité et le malaise, lorsqu'il perdait le trait par exemple, étaient autant de matières à dissertations qu'il faisait durer à l'envi, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rattrapé par un évènement extérieur ou par la sensation de stupidité profonde que lui inspirait l'exercice. Et lorsqu'il ne parvenait pas à ressentir quoi que ce soit de particulier, ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent, il se bornait à décrire les paysages qui l'entouraient ou ceux qu'il avait croisés dans sa « journée » de marche. Il se trouvait cependant de moins en moins prolixe face à des décors qui, s'ils n'étaient pas dénués d'une certaine esthétique, et même si l'on faisait un effort de détail, se ressemblaient tous.

Entourant le brasier d'une aura protectrice pour la nuit, Masque de Mort termina la récitation de son journal intime oral et se coucha sur la bâche. En extrayant une lourde couverture de son sac, il réalisa qu'il était arrivé au bout du cerf tué il y quelques jours. Il n'aurait pas dû laisser partir le sanglier de tout à l'heure.

ooo

Il s'éveilla avec un mauvais goût dans la bouche. Poussée par la brise, la cendre avait voltigé partout jusqu'à le recouvrir presque entièrement, en égalité avec la neige. Il secoua d'un coup sec la couverture, la sécha d'une brève décharge de cosmos et la roula en boule dans son sac.

Il balança négligemment du pied une pelletée de neige sur le feu qui finissait de s'éteindre puis commença à décoller, non sans quelques difficultés, la bâche du sol gelé. Y étant enfin parvenu sans la déchirer mais en se recouvrant à nouveau de neige, il se promit de ne plus jamais oublier de disposer au préalable un lit de brindilles. Sa négligence avait toujours été son pire ennemi. Il grimaça d'autant plus en découvrant sa réserve de café instantané presque vide. Il gratta le fond et le jeta dans le thermos avec le plus de neige possible. Ceci réchauffé permettait d'obtenir un breuvage franchement dégueulasse et plus éloigné du café que ne l'aurait été un thé glacé à la papaye, mais le Cancer ne se serait pas vu reprendre sa marche sans sa dose journalière de caféine.

Une fois achevé son petit déjeuner, il mit son sac sur ses épaules. Il retrouva sans aucun mal la route grâce aux marquages qu'il avait pris soin de laisser sur les arbres. Il était toujours très attentif à tout ce qui touchait à la route. Il fallait l'être, si l'on tenait à sa peau. Hors des routes, sans aucun repère, qu'il fut terrestre ou céleste, on se serait égaré sans aucun espoir que quelqu'un vienne à notre secours, car seuls les fous et les désespérés quittaient la route. La route, c'était la vie, et tout ce qui n'en était pas les hommes l'avaient surnommé le néant. Même au milieu de l'apocalypse, l'homme a besoin de rejeter le vide loin de lui. Le néant était la fin de son monde, une nouvelle frontière qui le séparait de sa propre annihilation. La route, vous êtes des nôtres ; hors d'elle, vous n'êtes plus des hommes. Mais ces derniers temps même les bêtes suivaient les routes.

Le nez sur la ligne, Masque de Mort se remit en route. Il avait fait un rêve bizarre. Athéna lui souriait et elle dansait dans les flammes.

ooo

Les pas s'enchaînaient, la route était comme un long ruban qui se déroulait sous les pieds. Les haltes, les chasses, les rixes, le silence. Le bruit des trois premières perpétuellement défait par l'immensité du quatrième. Sa profondeur aussi. Silence autour de lui, silence dans son corps et silence dans sa tête. Les battements de son cœur s'étaient calés sur le rythme de ses pas, comprenant que désormais la vie était là. Le sang à ses tempes, désormais un bruit de fond qu'il n'entendait plus que comme un lointain bourdonnement.

Sa tête était morte. Il avait arrêté de décrire, pour pouvoir mieux marcher. Parfois, un grommellement franchissait ses lèvres et il le regrettait car cela brisait le métronomique spectacle de son souffle qui s'échappait en volutes blancs et légers.

Qu'est-ce que ça faisait ? Si ces mots ne lui servaient plus, ils ne lui servaient plus. Qu'on lutte contre le danger, oui, il restait un guerrier, mais là c'était comme vouloir retenir le sable dans sa paume grain par grain. Il ouvrirait la main et soufflerait un grand coup. Masque de Mort n'était pas un défenseur des causes perdues.

Et puis, l'affaire était sérieuse. Il fallait marcher.

ooo

Il s'était arrêté plus tôt dans une ravine mais s'était dit qu'il n'avait pas sommeil. Il avait dû ranger son sac. Il avait perdu du temps. La route était mauvaise ici et il devait faire attention car le trait n'était pas clair. Il avait mangé en marchant même s'il ne le faisait pas d'habitude mais il préférer marcher en fait. La viande était froide, c'était la viande d'hier. Il n'avait pas vu de bête. Il y en avait pourtant par ici. Il en avait vu une mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Il préférait marcher. Il finit de manger et jette le reste sur la route. Oui. Il préfère marcher.

Il voit une bête. Il la tue avec son cosmos. Mais en fait il n'a pas faim alors il la laisse.

Il aime pas s'arrêter. Il aime pas courir non plus.

Il ne prend pas de café, ça va.

Il ne s'arrête pas, ça va.

Il sait pas où il est.

Si.

Il est sur la route.

Ça va.

Son cœur bat. Il l'entend taper contre le bitume.

Un pas.

Un pas.

Un pas.

Un pas.

Un pas.

Un pas.

Un pas.

Un pas.

Un pas.

Un pas.

PAS

PAS

PAS

PAS

PAS…

PAS…

PAS…

…

ooo

« Eh, eh mon beau Gwynplaine, que vois-tu là ? Tu noteras que je dis beau sans ironie ni sarcasme, je ne suis pas de cette race-là. Non, non, ceci n'est qu'une honorable tentative de flagornerie. Je tente toujours de corrompre les ouvrages que je lis, alors tu vois que tu n'as pas de souci à te faire. De ce côté-là, disons. Car si comme j'en ai le pressentiment l'histoire n'a pas pris sur elle-même pour varier un peu depuis mes 84 relectures précédentes, tu en as encore pour une trentaine de pages à conter fleurette avant d'en venir au drame proprement dit. Je sais, c'est long. Mais personne ne te retient d'y mettre un peu du tien, mon bon. D'autant plus que pendant que je faisais de mon mieux pour te distraire, mes pieds sont parvenus à rentrer en contact avec l'élément de relief que j'avais remarqué tout à l'heure. Je sais, je ne t'avais rien dit. C'est pour l'effet de surprise. Qu'on m'accuse encore de dénigrer mes personnages.

Ah, et vois comme tu es lent à réagir : au péril de la survie de mes orteils gelés et malgré la résistance tenace qu'il nous oppose, je suis parvenu à faire rouler ce curieux élément en relief sur pratiquement un mètre sans que tu daignes lever tes pages de mon nez. Tiens, c'est un homme, on dirait. Ah, et si ce n'est pas trop te demander, pourrais-tu faire quelque chose pour ces feuillets qui se détachent ? Je me demande pourquoi j'ai encore besoin de te le faire remarquer, ce n'est pas moi qui passe du donjon de la tour de Londres au château de la duchesse Josiane sans savoir pourquoi. D'autant plus que tu t'y entends pour ne perdre que les pages principales. Plutôt que de nous soulager de quelques kilomètres d'amour éclatant partagé entre toi et ta belle Tirésias. Qu'on me reparle du pragmatisme anglais.

Mais tu jacasses, tu jacasses, et ça fait plus de dix mètres que mes pieds ne peuvent pas faire plus d'un centimètre sans rencontrer cette agaçante irrégularité. Il serait temps de vérifier s'il y a encore quelque vie là-dedans. Diantre, veux-tu te pousser de là, c'est agaçant à la fin ! Oh, j'oublie toujours, c'est à moi de te refermer. C'est un monde ! Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai ouvert, que je sache !

''…''

Gwynplaine, mon bon, l'heure est au recueillement. Cet homme-là est encore en vie. »


	3. Le fou et l'âme

Bonjour bonjour !

Dernier chapitre avant la rentrée, snif... Donc n'ayez pas peur si les publications s'espacent.  
Finalement, je n'ai pas pu résister à la référence littéraire... cela dit, si vous n'avez pas lu _l'Homme qui rit_, ce ne devrait pas vous empêcher de comprendre pour autant.

Un grand merci aux reviewers, Myrto, Saschka, ainsi que Demetryan et bien sûr Alaiya pour le gentil mail... je ne sais pas quoi dire...

Enjoy ! (et rassurez-vous, encore un chapitre comme ça et ça commence pour de bon)

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_**Le fou et l'âme**_

_« C'est vraiment un beau petit que tu as là, Iulia ! Et quelle énergie !_

_- Je sais, mais j'aimerais le voir sourire un peu plus… allons, fais risette !_

_- D'ici, il est vraiment drôle à regarder. Tout son corps s'agite, mais son visage, lui… aucun trait ne bouge. Impassible._

_- On me l'a déjà dit. J'étais si heureuse d'avoir un petit aussi remuant, mais maintenant je commence à m'inquiéter._

_- Son visage ne va pas du tout avec le reste._

_- Non. C'est comme si… comme si on lui avait collé un masque. »_

ooo

« Ah, je crois qu'il revient à lui. Quand je te disais, Gwynplaine, que nous n'aurions même pas le temps de te faire incarcérer ! Bah, respire l'air libre encore quelques temps. Je te pose ici, tu m'appelles s'il y a un problème. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrent sur le vide. Il n'a pas la force de tourner la tête. Il ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas mangé. Et pas dormi. Il ne sait pas depuis quand. Il a dû oublier. Il comprend qu'il regarde le ciel. Il est couché sur le dos. Le ciel est noir.

Soudain un flash aveuglant. Le ciel est blanc. Non, c'est une lumière. Une lumière qu'on lui envoie dans les yeux. Pourquoi on fait ça ? Il n'arrive pas à fermer les yeux. La lumière s'écarte et une tête apparaît au-dessus de lui. C'est une tête d'homme.

« Te voilà éveillé sacripant ! Est-ce que tu réalises, criminel, quel acte affreux tu as commis ? Je ne parle pas de mes orteils en purée, que je ne compte pas, mais qui ne m'aident pas à te juger de manière objective. Ah, repens-toi ! Qu'on cherche à quitter ces cieux ci pour les autres, je ne critique pas, après tout ce n'est qu'une question de timing, mais se manquer ! Et sur le trajet d'un honnête sociopathe de surcroît ! Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense, odieux moribond ? Odieux et incorrect, car si le propre du savoir-vivre est d'être oublié, celui du savoir-mourir est d'être respecté. Commence, la prochaine fois, par éviter de mourir sur le chemin d'autrui. Tu verras, l'élégance vient avec la pratique. Quand comptes-tu commencer ?  
Ah, il ne me comprend pas. Est-ce qu'il parle une autre langue ? En général, quand je parle, tous me comprennent plus ou moins, en tout cas suffisamment pour réussir à me signifier de me taire. Mais celui-ci semble même au-delà des réflexes de survie élémentaires. Tant pis ! Je me suis vengé en te sauvant, et j'ai vengé mes orteils en rêvant que je te les faisais manger. C'est une bonne vengeance. Afin qu'elle soit complète, il faut que tu te lèves et que tu boives un peu de ce bouillon en imaginant que ce sont mes orteils. Avanti, stupide animal ! »

Effectivement, il ne comprend rien. Il lui manque trop de mots. Parfois il en saisit un ou deux, puis c'est le brouillard. Il voit l'homme qui lui tend une tasse, mais il n'en veut pas, elle sent les pieds. Il pousse sa tête et il ferme les yeux, il veut dormir. Où est-il ? Il est sur la route pas vrai ? Il n'en est pas parti ?! Ce serait terrible ! Est-ce que la route est là ? Où est le trait ? Il ne voit pas le trait ! Il faut se lever… il faut chercher le trait.

« Oh, mais du calme ! Tu veux te mettre debout ? Oh, tu es trop faible, tu t'écroules, te voilà assis. Est-ce qu'une fois dans ta vie, tu vas réussir quelque chose à 100% ? Crois-en ma vieille expérience, les demi-teintes ne valent rien. Le juste milieu est un mythe. Demande à Salomon ce qu'il pense du juste milieu. Bon, puisque tu es assis, reste assis, ce n'est pas plus mauvais qu'autre chose. Situation confortable, de bonnes perspectives. Ne bouge pas, ta vue m'a donné envie d'expérimenter un petit rituel païen dont on dit le plus grand bien et qui s'appelle la médecine. »

Il se débat, essaie d'éviter la bande de tissu qu'on essaie d'entourer sur son front et réalise qu'il saigne. Il est tombé sur la tête. On l'a saisi pas les cheveux et on lui panse le front. Son visage est tout froid et l'eau chaude coule dessus. Il recommence à bouger les bras. Mais il ne bouge pas le visage. L'eau chaude fait mal à ses plaies.

« Allons bon. Veux-tu te laisser guérir tranquille. Ce rituel est plus complexe que je ne le pensais. Il nécessite un malade. Stupide époque où rien ne se fait plus tout seul. Et l'art pour l'art, et la beauté du geste ? Tout s'enfuit, mon cœur !

- Allez… vous… faire… foutre… parvient-il à éructer.

- Tu as entendu ça, Gwynplaine ? Il nous insulte ! Il vit ! Quelle grande chose que la médecine !

- Je… veux… partir…

- Evidemment. Cite-moi une personne saine d'esprit qui voudrait rester. Mais la survie implique un brin de folie, mon bon.

- Vous… m'avez sauvé ?

- Ah, ne sois pas vulgaire, je te prie ! Et tiens, puisque tu ne te montres pas plus participatif, je vais devoir me passer de tes services. Je te guérirai, dussé-je ignorer le droit sacré que chacun a à faire offrande de sa modeste charogne au culte de l'asticot. »

Il sent un coup violent à l'arrière de sa tête. Puis il se sent s'endormir.

Puis le vide.

« … Cela confirme ce que je pensais, Gwynplaine : je ne serai jamais docteur. »

ooo

Il se réveilla un peu plus calme. Un grésillement non loin de lui avait achevé de le tirer du sommeil. Allongé sur une lourde couverture, il gémit, se tâta le front pour y découvrir un bandage noué avec une surprenante dextérité. Avalant sa salive, il réalisa qu'il avait faim et soif, et découvrit près de lui un bouillon qui mijotait sur un réchaud, un bol et une gourde. Il s'empara de celle-ci pour y découvrir une sorte de thé qui avait un goût de menthe mais à la composition mystérieuse. Il se servit du bouillon. Il contenait du pain et tenait chaud. Rassasié, il réalisa enfin que la présence n'avait pas disparu et se releva sur les fesses, avec nettement moins de difficultés que la première fois. Ses membres étaient légers, sensation typique qui suivait l'absorbation d'antalgiques. Sondant la clairière, il découvrit la présence à quelques mètres de lui, éclairée par la faible lueur d'une lampe de chevet. Laquelle lampe était fixée à la tranche d'un livre épais dont un homme tournait les pages à intervalles réguliers, en déclamant à voix forte une espèce de tirade qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Se sentant observé, l'homme tourna la tête, et s'il avait eu les mots pour le faire il l'aurait décrit ainsi : l'être le plus pitoyable et le plus grotesque qu'il ait jamais vu.

Il pouvait avoir n'importe quel âge entre 65 et 100 ans. Sous une barbe bien fournie qui donnait l'impression de renfermer plusieurs strates archéologiques ne demandant qu'à enrichir l'Histoire de la saleté, des traits tirés, creusés comme des sillons entouraient un regard hagard d'une couleur indéfinissable, au sein duquel scintillait une lueur inquiétante, entre vie et mort. Le tout était surmonté d'un chapeau de pêche de feutre qui comptait plus de trous que de fils et dont les bords lui tombaient sur les yeux. Le reste de sa tenue était du même acabit, et entre les diverses couches d'un gris indescriptible on distinguait des pages empilées censées compenser la finesse dramatique de chaque épaisseur de vêtement. Le plus étonnant était encore le curieux attirail qu'il portait à la ceinture : une dizaine de petites grilles de métal qui ceignaient sa taille et auxquelles étaient suspendus par un anneau fixé dans la tranche des ouvrages dont certains semblaient remonter à l'invention de l'imprimerie. A côté de lui, un gros cageot de bois auquel on avait fixé des lanières de sac à dos s'était transformé en étagère où une cinquantaine de livres, que seules des fines cordelettes ligotant l'édifice sauvaient de la chute, s'empilaient de manière anarchique. Curieusement, le grésillement semblait provenir de ce bric-à-brac de fortune.

Un mouvement de lampe fit la lumière sur ce mystère. Sur le haut du cageot était solidement fixé un antique gramophone, qui au milieu des parasites et des bruits de pétard laissait quelques fois entendre des bribes d'un quelconque air d'opéra.

Devant la scène ridicule qui s'étendait sous ses yeux mais sur laquelle il ne pouvait mettre des mots, il fut pris d'une brusque envie de rire. Le résultat fut une sorte de crachotement incontrôlé et qui ne portait effectivement pas de nom. La douleur de son front se rappela à ses bons souvenirs et il dut porter la main à sa tête sans s'expliquer pourquoi.

Entretemps le vieillard avait poursuivi son monologue qui semblait avoir pour cible l'ouvrage qu'il tenait entre les mains, et contre lequel il avait manifestement maints griefs :

« Ursus, tu m'as toujours été sympathique. Mais il y a des choses qui ne sont simplement plus tolérables et qui empoisonnent notre relation. Ainsi, comme je le disais tout à l'heure à ton collègue, il est incompréhensible autant que très vexant qu'après 85 lectures, 85 fois mon brave que je t'explique que ce n'est pas Gwynplaine qui est dans le cercueil, et que tu n'as qu'à lire le chapitre précédent pour le savoir, tu t'entêtes à jouer les étonnés. Oh, voilà que notre mort-vivant s'est une fois de plus décidé à tout rater, il est réveillé. Il a l'air nettement plus conscient, ce qui signifie que même si je n'échapperai pas cette fois non plus à un bon coup sur la tête, celui-ci au moins sera asséné par quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il fait. Rien n'est plus déprimant que d'être haï par un inconscient, on a l'impression d'être haï par la nature même. »

« Alors voyons. Oui, l'œil est plus vif, les réflexes sont là. Voyons cette blessure maintenant. Oui, c'est en bonne voie, mais il faudra se garder du gel. Ouvrez la bouche, tirez la langue. Non, c'était une blague, gardez-la où elle est. Le bras, levez le bras. L'autre, maintenant. Baissez tout, vous êtes ridicule. Bien, je crois que j'ai suffisamment honoré la science pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez partir. Ou plutôt restez, j'ai besoin d'un observateur impartial dans la controverse qui m'oppose aujourd'hui à ce roman qui, en plus d'être voleur, menteur, bouché, criminel, outrageant la bonne morale, en plus de tout ça oui, est de mauvaise foi. Je vais prendre nos noms, afin de les inscrire dans le compte-rendu du procès. Nous avons donc à la défense _L'Homme qui rit, _ouvrage ô combien décidé à défendre ses droits à nous émerveiller tout autant qu'à véhiculer l'envie de se pendre, et à la barre, partie civile, moi-même, distingué _Professeur _dans l'art d'être moi, et réputé meilleur expert mondial dans ce domaine. Convoqué aujourd'hui pour jouer le rôle de jury, j'appelle notre jeune inconnu, qui, à défaut d'obtenir le bon dieu sans confession, se chargera au moins de faire régner la justice du côté de mon honorable adversaire et d'être aveugle du mien.  
Votre nom, mon bon ami, pour le greffier ? »

Pris totalement au dépourvu, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se concentrer sur les mots de la phrase qu'il comprenait, et finit par déduire qu'on lui demandait son nom. Sa première réaction fut le soulagement on ne lui demandait pas de parler, de faire des phrases, on lui demandait qu'un mot. Un qu'il savait, en plus. Il l'utilisait, donc il ne l'avait pas oublié. Peut-être pas tous les jours, mais il le savait quand même. Il se le disait. Souvent. Pour qui ? Il connaissait son nom. C'était son nom. On le lui disait. Il y a longtemps. On l'appelait comme ça. Par son nom. Donc il le savait. Il savait son nom. Un nom était utile. On n'oublie pas un nom. Il n'avait pas oublié son nom. Il savait son nom. C'était son nom.

« … Je sais plus.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne sais plus mon nom. »

ooo

Il pleurait. Il pleurait, et il ne savait même pas pourquoi il pleurait. En fait, il ne savait même pas quel nom portait l'action qu'il était en train d'accomplir. Il ne savait pas le nom du sentiment que son corps essayait de retranscrire. Il ne savait plus rien. Jamais la disparition d'un des mots qu'il avait laissés filer ne lui avait causé une telle émotion. Le sentiment d'une punition méritée, tout autant que celui d'être victime d'une injustice, se battaient dans sa tête sans qu'il puisse expulser hors de lui ce combat, le comprendre, le dominer. Il était la proie de ses sensations. Il était à la merci de lui-même.

L'homme qui s'était nommé _le professeur_ – ce qu'il avait assimilé sans trop savoir pourquoi – le voyant en proie à un grand trouble avait repris sa lecture, de manière silencieuse, cette fois. Sortant de son sac une bouteille noirâtre qu'il avait identifiée à son comparse comme étant du vin, il en avait rempli deux gobelets, lui en avait tendu un qu'il avait bu à grand peine au milieu des larmes. Il s'était attendu à un autre liquide de composition fantaisiste, mais force lui avait été de constater que c'était bien du vin, et même du bon vin. Sa nature d'italien reprenant le dessus, il s'était un peu calmé pour mieux savourer le nectar et sanglotait maintenant à voix basse, les yeux dans le fond du verre qu'il aurait aimé remplir à nouveau, mais l'autre avait fait disparaître la gourde dans son sac aussi vite qu'elle en avait surgi.

Lorsque les derniers hoquets finirent d'agiter ses épaules, il prit une grande inspiration et se leva pour faire il ne savait trop quoi, entendit un bruit sec qui le fit sursauter, trébucha, et en moins de deux se retrouva de nouveau par terre. L'autre venait de refermer bruyamment son livre et se tournait vers lui, un air de vive contrariété sur le visage.

« En voilà bien du bruit pour peu de chose ! Non content d'être mal éduqué, tu es également bien pleurnichard ! Sais-tu combien de gens se plaignent d'avoir trop de noms ? Et toi qui a la chance de n'en avoir plus aucun, donc de pouvoir choisir le tien, tu pleures ! Allons ! Moi qui te parle, j'ai porté pas moins de 47 noms au cours de ma vie, et je jure sur la tombe qui me recouvrira un jour si tout va bien et si le temps le permet, que je ne m'en suis pas plaint une seule fois ! Ah, j'ai bien fait de te sauver. L'équilibre du monde me doit une fière chandelle. De nos jours nous portons tant de noms différents que nous ressemblons à une montagne d'étiquettes. Il fallait bien compenser ça et te voilà. En attendant, c'est à moi de te supporter, en ce bas monde on a rien sans rien. Tu veux que je te dise ? Les héros sont de grands martyrs inconnus. »

Il clignait des yeux, plus assommé qu'autre chose par ce discours, dont il avait cette fois-ci compris l'essentiel, l'autre ayant peut-être perçu ses difficultés et simplifié son vocabulaire en conséquence. Il eut soudain envie de sortir une répartie cinglante dont il avait été coutumier dans le temps, rien que pour prouver son aptitude au dialogue, mais bien évidemment rien ne lui vint. Il resta donc assez stupidement la bouche ouverte, et l'autre sembla reprendre avec un malin plaisir :

« Laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose, un homme sans nom, c'est une âme qui attend de retrouver son corps. Nous devons nous dépêcher de t'en trouver un sinon je crains que tu me files entre les doigts – la volatilité de l'esprit n'est-elle pas proverbiale ? – mais en attendant, savoure, savoure cet instant de liberté, c'est tellement rarement qu'on se choisit soi-même. »

Soudain, sur le visage de l'homme, la colère laissa en un éclair place à une franche gaieté.

« Enfin, en l'occurrence, dit-il, il semblerait bien que ce soit à moi de te baptiser. De une, parce que tu ne me sembles pas vraiment apte à le faire toi-même, de deux parce tu m'as trop fait courir aujourd'hui pour ne pas me devoir un petit bout de ton âme. Je prends ton nom, jeune homme, et ne te le rendrai que lorsque que tu viendras me le reprendre avec des arguments frappants. Tu es un solide gaillard, ça ne devrait pas prendre trop longtemps.

Voyons, soyons simple et percutant. Pas besoin de chichis pour un baptême aussi tardif. Je suis le Professeur, tu seras le Disciple. Voilà qui souligne avec subtilité ma supériorité ! Ça me plaît. Disciple, rencontre-toi toi-même. »

Le Professeur lui tendit un petit miroir terni qui pendait à son sac, parmi d'autres accessoires. Le tout nouvellement nommé disciple s'en saisit, le porta à son visage, et ne put retenir une exclamation : il avait une tête à faire fuir un mort.

ooo

Il arrivait par le Sud du Glassroad Pacifique et avait remonté la côté en coupant par les anciennes Antilles, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément dans le vieux Sud américain, jusqu'à ce que les jungles gelées laissent place aux forêts de feuillus gelés, elles-mêmes rapidement remplacées par d'épaisses collines de conifères gelés à mesure qu'ils bifurquaient vers le nord-ouest en direction des Appalaches. Le disciple étant parvenu à grand renfort de signes et d'insultes à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne désirait pas ne serait-ce que frôler la barrière de roches, ils avaient convenu de passer juste au sud du massif en frôlant l'ancien Texas. Le rythme de la marche, nettement plus lent que celui qu'il pouvait pratiquer lorsqu'il était seul, lui avait permis de récupérer tout en avançant, car rester trop longtemps au même endroit n'était jamais une bonne idée, de surcroît lorsqu'il avait un grabataire à moitié toqué à protéger. Inexplicablement, le disciple ne se serait pas vu se séparer une seule minute de son nouveau compagnon. L'idée que sa survie était liée d'une manière ou d'une autre à ce vieux croulant qui l'avait baptisé s'était durablement installée dans son esprit, et il avait encore du mal à faire avec cette dépendance contre laquelle son âme rebelle se cabrait.

Et pourtant, il reprenait vie. Le professeur voyageait avec lui comme il aurait voyagé seul, c'est-à-dire le nez sans dans un de ses livres qu'apparemment il connaissait par cœur et relisait à la chaîne, entretenant avec eux des dialogues houleux, se réconciliant ensuite avec fracas, pour mieux rompre deux minutes plus tard à la vue d'une ligne à laquelle il avait adressé la veille une remarque constructive qu'elle refusait obstinément de prendre en compte. Le disciple n'avait perçu au début qu'à travers un brouillard confus tout ce discours dont seules quelques répliques de temps à autre lui étaient destinées, et qu'il repérait grâce à une différence de vocabulaire marquée, le professeur prenant toujours soin d'être compris de son disciple. Ses réponses, extrêmement laborieuses les premiers temps, s'étaient peu à peu fluidifiées tandis que le lexique de la vie de tous les jours lui revenait en mémoire. Au bout d'une semaine, il dialoguait sans mal sur des sujets simples. Il commença alors à essayer de repérer dans le flot de paroles ininterrompues de son compagnon de route les mots qui lui disaient quelque chose, mais ils filaient si vite qu'il parvenait rarement à en saisir le sens, chaque mot passant comme un nuage qui, poussé par le vent, changeait de forme avant qu'il ait eu le temps de plaquer une image sur la brume souple.

Il hésitait, en fait, à interrompre le professeur pour lui demander le sens d'un mot. Par orgueil d'abord, ni l'un ni l'autre n'ayant évoqué ouvertement son déficit de langage, et ensuite car ce babillage se rapprochait pour l'observateur ignorant qu'il était d'une prière psalmodiée qui invitait au recueillement.

Un jour, faisant taire sa fierté et prenant son courage à deux mains il demanda :

« Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

- Quoi donc ? répondit avec brusquerie le vieillard, dont l'air offusqué rappelait bel et bien un maître surprenant un élève endormi au fond de sa salle.

- Ce mot.

- '' chevaleresque'' ?

- Ouais. »

Le visage ridé changea à nouveau. La vivacité avec laquelle les émotions se succédaient sur ce vieux parchemin tenait du miracle.

« Je suis heureux que tu me poses la question, cher disciple. En effet, il me permet encore une fois de faire l'éloge de la participation dans l'éducation, comme tout bon professeur. Et comme tout bon professeur, tout en te répondant, je maudirai en secret les élèves qui ne peuvent pas somnoler en me laissant faire mon cours tranquille. ''Chevaleresque'', donc, provient de chevalier, lequel désignait autrefois de preux jeunes gens versés dans les armes faute d'avoir pu trouver un métier convenable, et qui étaient perpétuellement à la recherche d'un ouvre-boîte – qui se dit ''Saint Graal'' en vieux français – afin de s'extraire de la lourde armure qu'on vissait autour d'eux à l'occasion de tournois ou de croisades. Ces charmantes coutumes étant tombées en désuétude, on garda le mot, qui désigne aujourd'hui le premier imbécile venu prêt à tâter du balai de la ménagère d'à côté pour offrir une rose pleine de pesticides à sa promise. »

Il hocha la tête, signifiant par là qu'une réponse aussi parfaite n'appelait aucun commentaire. Le disciple n'en fit donc aucun, mais dut surveiller sa marche pour éviter de trébucher sous l'effet des mots qui tournoyaient autour de lui comme autant de petits démons farceurs.

« Chevalier ». Oui, c'était le nom qu'il avait porté… dans le temps. « L'armure » aussi, mettait un mot sur l'image qu'il avait longtemps gardée en tête dans une réminiscence un peu mélancolique. Mais il y avait tant d'autres choses… tant d'autres forces en lui dont le professeur ne pouvait lui livrer le nom, car lui seul le pouvait… Lui… ou ses semblables.

Le professeur le regarda longuement. Puis, d'un geste solennel, qui le devint un peu moins lorsqu'il se contorsionna pour attraper à l'aveuglette un livre dans sa besace, il lui tendit l'ouvrage, recouvert d'une couverture qui avait dû être bleue et dont on distinguait encore quelques lettres dorées.

« _Ivanhoé, _dit-il avec un sourire. Pas question que je sois le seul à me prendre les pieds dans les graviers pour avoir lu en marchant. Allons, ne traînons pas ! »

Un instant interdit, le disciple ne put faire un pas. Un livre… depuis combien d'années n'en avait-il pas eu un entre les mains ? En fait, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu sous les yeux la moindre trace écrite ? Les panneaux routiers avaient peu à peu été recouverts par la neige. Dans ce tunnel où il s'était abrité pendant plus de six mois, à la frontière italienne des Alpes, une notice d'alimentation électrique pour voie ferrée avait constitué son seul loisir. Mais si les mots lui échappaient déjà en pensée, coupés pour lui de tout lien avec ce qu'ils représentaient, que laissaient présager de simples lettres sur un papier ?

Avec angoisse, il ouvrit le livre.

Etre confronté à un tel déluge de signes lui causa un choc. C'était comme plonger dans une vague au moment où elle va se briser sur elle-même. Perdant tout repère, il lâcha le livre, ce qui obligea le professeur, qui avait continué à avancer, à se retourner. Ainsi ouvert au sol, à une distance plus acceptable de son visage, l'objet perdit peu à peu de son aura maléfique. Le disciple, déglutissant avec difficulté, plongea à nouveau son regard dans les pages jaunies.

Là, un mot qu'il connaissait. Ici, un autre. Là une phrase entière qu'il déchiffrait de bout en bout. Par le biais de l'encre, c'était comme si des milliers de fils invisibles se tissaient à nouveau entre le monde des mots et son monde. Le vent faisait voltiger les pages du livre, laissant apercevoir gravures, lettres enluminées, et puis des mots, des centaines de mots qui trouvaient les uns après les autres le chemin de son cœur. Il ne lisait pas. Il voyait. La brume se déchira et se fut comme si soudain le monde retrouvait un sens, un début, une fin, un haut, un bas. Tout retombait à sa place comme les pièces perdues d'un casse-têtes sur lequel il s'était échiné trop longtemps et qu'il avait fini par jeter contre un mur, le faisant exploser en mille morceaux. Il s'était écarté, loin, mais à présent il se penchait à nouveau et commençait, fébrile, à effleurer les pièces familières.

Un mot, placé comme par hasard au centre d'une page, sembla s'éclairer, et autour de lui tous les mots du monde vinrent s'imbriquer. Le temps d'un souffle, l'univers effondré se rebâtit, et il était au centre.

« La mort, mon roi. »

« Masque de Mort.

- Comment ? Qui masque quoi ?

- Masque de Mort. C'est mon nom. »

ooo

_« Tu sais Iulia, s'il ne veut pas sourire ton petiot, laisse-le tranquille. Arrête de d'inquiéter._

_- Mais… on dirait qu'il est mort ! Tu connais beaucoup de bébés qui ne sourient jamais ? La seule explication, c'est que j'ai accouché d'un mort !_

_- Il y en a une autre._

_- Laquelle ?_

_- Il n'en a pas envie. »_


	4. Interlude : une vie

Bonjour tout le monde ! Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas compris (à supposer qu'ils soient toujours là), poster tient pour moi du chemin de croix ces derniers temps, faut pas m'en vouloir...

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre un peu particulier, qui nous permettra d'en apprendre plus sur le professeur. J'avais au départ prévu d'en faire une side-story, mais c'est finalement devenu un chapitre à part entière, ce qui explique qu'il tranche un peu avec le reste. L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions...  
Pour me faire pardonner (tintintin !), je poste en doublé le chapitre 4, ou "le-chapitre-où-il-va-commencer-un-peu-à-se-passer-des-trucs". Ceux qui viennent de soupirer de soulagement peuvent rester.

Encore désolée pour l'attente, merci à tous les reviewers, pardon de ne pas vous répondre individuellement. Si vous avez des questions, si vous voulez discuter des chapitres, n'hésitez pas à me MP (comme disent les jeunes), je vous répondrai avec plaisir.

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_**Interlude : Une vie**_

« Tout le monde naît un jour, n'est-ce pas ? Un vieux proverbe africain que je viens d'inventer dit que toute notre vie peut être résumée par notre naissance. A cet égard, la mienne fut d'une remarquable concision : à peine sorti du ventre de ma mère, je décidai de me passer de ses services pour filer respirer l'air pur. Estimant qu'une telle opération menée au quatrième étage d'un hôpital de centre-ville constituait un acte de rébellion un rien précoce contre l'autorité parentale, on me rattrapa sans plus de façons par le pied, ce qui au fond n'est pas plus mal car cela me permit de faire connaissance avec les deux composantes essentielles de ma vie à venir : la poitrine gironde de la sage-femme et les barreaux de mon premier lit, lit qu'on devait rapidement couvrir d'une plaque de bois à la suite de plusieurs tentatives d'évasion manquées à base de traction verticale.

Il ne me fallut que quelques heures pour comprendre que ma liberté viendrait de la jonction étroite de ces deux éléments, et je m'appliquai aussitôt à séduire l'infirmière que j'avais repérée comme étant la plus faible de la bande. L'opération de charme, présage de mes succès à venir, fut achevée en moins d'une semaine : profitant d'un instant d'inattention durant lequel ma mère comptait ses billets, la charmante Gerda, me sortit de mon isolement injustifié pour me ramener chez elle, où pour une raison qui m'échappe son époux – un rustre du nom de Hans - ne montra pas le même engouement, et ce bien que j'aie longuement tenté de lui expliquer que lui souffler sa moitié n'était pas dans mes projets immédiats, disons au moins jusqu'à ce que je sois capable de parvenir tout seul au pot de gomina.

La mort dans l'âme, Gerda fut contrainte de ramener le nouvel homme de sa vie à la clinique, où, espérait-elle, sa mère légitime accepterait de verser dans le service après-vente. Bien entendu, celle-ci ayant depuis longtemps pris la poudre l'escampette en emportant le talc, ce cher Hans et moi fûmes contraints à une coexistence houleuse où chacun défendait bec et ongles ses domaines réservés, l'accoudoir du canapé et la poitrine de Gerda constituant d'éternels territoires contestés.

Fort heureusement, dans la ferme où j'avais élu domicile, les distractions ne manquaient pas : aller chercher Gretel dans le foin, courser Miep dans les champs, traire Maria, il ne se passait pas une minute sans que j'aie l'occasion de perfectionner ma technique. Hans, cette brute, dénigrant toute l'esthétique de ma démarche, m'enjoint d'aller tenter ma chance de jeune artiste ailleurs que sous son toit, ce que je fis avec plaisir, non sans avoir auparavant en un geste symbolique fait exploser le canapé de la discorde à la dynamite.

Arrivé à Brême, je rejetai le nom ridicule dont on m'avait affublé pour prendre celui d'El_ Hombre_, choisi avec soin pour ma connaissance nulle de la langue hispanique et ma démarche qui bien que germanique, avec un peu d'effort, pouvait facilement me faire passer pour français.

C'est alors que je fis la rencontre qui allait changer ma vie pour toujours. Nadia, petite biélorusse dont le parallélisme des varices n'avait d'égal que la blancheur de ses cheveux, fut ma première conquête en règle de Don Juan. Je ne saurais dénombrer ses infinies qualités : de l'énergie à volonté, un accès à l'arrière, une vue sur la cour, un chauffe-eau en état de marche presque un jour sur deux, le tout pour un loyer que je m'appliquai à faire descendre sans hâte, afin d'être bien sûr de mes sentiments. Ayant ainsi obtenu l'indispensable pour tout jeune homme qui se lance dans la vie, je me préparais à mener une existence aussi oisive que possible, quand un crieur de journaux vint contrarier mes projets. Lors de la visite qu'il fit à Nadia, il nous appris diverses choses, dont la plus marquante était que c'était la guerre. Décidant que les tourments de ce monde n'intéressent que ceux qui ne peuvent avoir accès à des distractions aussi passionnantes que le nombre de pigeons qu'est capable de soutenir une ligne électrique, je pris la grave décision de ne rien changer à mon existence.

Un jour que je me perfectionnais dans la marche à pied rêveuse, je vis arriver en face de moi un charmant jeune homme à la raie bien parallèle au croisé de sa chemise (je ne sais pas si j'ai signalé à quel point j'aime le parallélisme). A l'endroit précis où nous devions nous rencontrer, j'avisai une échelle montant jusqu'au balcon deuxième étage sur lequel était posé un pot de peinture métallique. Je passai du côté de la chaussé, obligeant mon digne compatriote – que je saluai poliment - à passer sous les barreaux. Il ne me répondit pas. J'eus le souffle coupé par un tel manque de savoir-vivre, est également parce qu'une branche de ma bretelle s'était prise dans un clou sur un bord de l'échelle. Celle-ci s'éloigna donc de l'immeuble dans un crissement de protestation, et c'est alors que le pot de peinture qui, je ne sais pas si je l'ai dit, n'était pas bien posé sur le balcon mais à moitié en équilibre sur ladite échelle, chut lui avec une grande politesse, c'est-à-dire de manière bien parallèle à la façade mais encore une fois, ce pas en avant dans la correction de l'espèce humaine fut stoppé net par – tiens-toi bien – le même rustre que tout à l'heure, qui l'arrêta absolument sans façons, avec sa tête. L'importun s'écroula sur la chaussée, sans même faire l'effort de mettre ses jambes en angle droit.

Trois jeunes gens à casquette sur les yeux et imperméable me firent signe de quitter les lieux, sans raison apparente. Je pensais rentrer chez moi sans encombre mais ils me prirent à parti au coin d'une rue et me félicitèrent, encore une fois pour une raison qui m'échappe, pour ensuite me prier de rejoindre une sorte de club. Leurs mèches inclinées à 45° déplaisant à mon sens esthétique, je refusai.

Quelques jours plus tard, me mirant dans la vitre nouvellement posée de la boulangerie en méditant sur la beauté des baguettes et guettant une inattention de la caissière, trois de ces jeunes hommes bien coiffés m'encerclèrent et me mirent en accusation de délit d'intention. En homme qui aime la vérité, je ne cherchai pas à nier et m'appuyai contre la vitre en une dernière dignité. Celle-ci – il ne faut jamais sous-estimer la paresse des vitriers locaux – ne tenait pas bien et je me retrouvai projeté à travers la vitrine de la façon la plus inélégante possible. Les trois jeunes gens qui me suivaient eurent plus de chance et dans leur précipitation – ou alors c'est le système de vitre qui était relié à la grille de fermeture, ce point n'a jamais été éclairci – sautèrent pile à l'instant ou le volet se déclencha, démontrant une fois de plus que la supériorité de leur caste venait avant tout de leur sens du timing. Finalement cette aventure eut pour moi un tournant heureux, car j'avais atterri sur l'étalage même de pains que je lorgnais tantôt.

A la suite de cela, toujours sans explication, des jeunes gens vinrent régulièrement me trouver, me rémunérant largement pour que j'aille innocemment me promener sur les lieux de leurs opérations. Ils me baptisèrent une fois de plus, et une fois de plus contre mon gré : je me retrouvai affublé, ne me demandez pas pourquoi, du patronyme de _Schwarz Katz. _

Fort heureusement, ma chance devait tourner une fois encore, quand moi et d'autres membres nous fûmes pris en pension complète dans une sorte de camp de vacances, où je me retrouvai pourvu du nom autrement plus charmant de #131313.

Un concours de circonstances me permit enfin de faire la rencontre qui allait changer ma vie pour toujours. Tandis que j'obéissais docilement à l'un des ordres des animateurs, je surpris près de moi une conversation entre le directeur et un de ses adjoints. « Mme Blute va venir, disait-il, elle est férue de littérature et je veux lui montrer la chambre d'un homme cultivé et polyglotte. Mais si elle voit des livres, répondit l'autre, elle risque d'en déduire que vous les avez effectivement lus. Je sais bien, dit le directeur, c'est pourquoi je tiens à parer à toutes les éventualités. J'ai fait venir l'un des prisonniers qui m'assure avoir lu tous ces livres et parler plusieurs langues. Il me fera un résumé. C'est brillant, monsieur le directeur ! fit l'autre. »

Je partageai son avis, à tel point que ledit camarade chargé de cette mission ne vit jamais l'intérieur de la chambre du commandant. Par un concours de circonstances totalement indépendant de ma volonté, c'est moi qui me retrouvai avec le fardeau de faire du directeur un homme du monde. Je ne sais pas s'il est utile de préciser qu'à ce moment ma culture personnelle s'étendait déjà à deux ouvrages majeurs, _La cuisine facile_ et _De l'origine du nom des villes en Bavière._

Sa chambre comptait exactement 53 livres, c'est-à-dire autant que pouvait en contenir l'étagère lorsque tous les ouvrages étaient rangés de manière parallèle. Je soulignai ce point, ce qui acheva de me gagner le commandant.

Il serait trop fastidieux de faire la liste de ces livres, mais il s'avérait qu'aucun n'était _La cuisine facile _ou _De l'origine du nom des villes en Bavière, _comme quoi la bibliothèque idéale du directeur ne l'était pas tant que ça. De plus nombre d'entre eux, comme _l'Homme qui rit_ ou _Don Quichotte_ étaient écrits dans des langues barbares. Non rebuté par cet incident de parcours, je commençai à résumer chacun de ces ouvrages à mon élève, guidé par le titre et l'image de couverture. Je profitai de chacun des instants d'absence de celui-ci – qui étaient nombreux, les animateurs étant pourvus de fort peu d'esprit d'initiative – pour voler quelques pages à l'ouvrage que je résumais, pour corriger et orienter mon récit. C'est ainsi le commandant hérita d'une culture riche et imaginative. Je ne sais pas s'il parvint à faire connaître à sa chère Mme Blute tous les points d'intérêt de sa chambre, mais toujours est-il qu'il s'estima satisfait et que je pus, en remerciement, venir à loisir me plonger dans mes ouvrages « préférés depuis mon plus jeune âge » au lieu d'user mon temps précieux sur les rails d'un chemin de fer.

Ayant ainsi du temps à moi, je découvris que ces romans, outre leurs superbes couvertures et leurs titres évocateurs, n'étaient pas dépourvus d'intérêt interne, et je les relisais à loisir, soulignant de temps à autre de passages car c'est ainsi que l'on fait lorsqu'on est sérieux et cultivé.

Quelques temps plus tard, je fus fortement dérangé dans ma lecture par des bruits du dehors, et un homme en uniforme vert qui s'adressa à moi dans une langue que je me rappelais avoir vu dans plusieurs ouvrages, dont _Ivanhoé_ et _Macbeth. _Je lui répondis donc dans cette langue, il sembla me comprendre mais haussa un sourcil, peut-être son vocabulaire avait-il besoin d'être un peu réactualisé. Pour terminer, j'eus la permission d'emporter la totalité de ma bibliothèque, son propriétaire légitime ayant été égaré. Pour fêter ma réintroduction dans le monde moderne, je pris deux décisions : la première, de ne jamais lire d'autres ouvrages que ceux-ci, car ils formaient un tout qu'il était impossible d'enrichir sans le gâter, et la seconde, de ne jamais me séparer d'eux, un directeur ignare à éduquer pouvant surgir à tout moment.

On me proposa d'aller gagner honnêtement ma vie aux Etats-Unis, je refusai car je venais je faire la rencontre qui allait changer ma vie à tout jamais : Dorine, petite française arborant une coiffure très dégagée et osée pour l'époque, et dont l'esprit de contradiction me plut tout autant que son goût pour la route, réussit à gagner mon cœur, et après des mois de refus acharné, je finis par accepter de l'épouser. Il était plus que temps, car elle n'attendit même pas le troisième ban pour mettre bas.

Dans les premiers temps de notre mariage, tout fut merveilleux. Mais en sortant de l'église, je réalisai mon erreur : Dorine, sous ses airs gentiment parallèles, et accessoirement sous son voile, avait les cheveux bouclés. Je compris soudainement la raison de sa calvitie artificielle, et la plantai là, ne pouvant supporter la vue d'une femme trop malhonnête pour que nous puissions accéder à un bonheur commun.

Je repris la route. Un jour, alors que comme à mon habitude je lisais en marchant, je ressentis quelque chose de _mouillé_ au niveau de mes genoux. Je ne me laissai pas déconcentrer pour si peu, mais la sensation s'accentua et bientôt je me sentis trempé jusqu'à la taille. Levant le nez, je compris presque aussitôt la cause profonde de tout cela : la route ayant bifurqué en traître, j'avais été projeté sur une étendue de sable qui s'arrêtait sans crier gare et encore plus traîtreusement sur une étendue bleue et salée. La beauté du tout ne m'apparut que plus tard, disons après que de bienveillants pêcheurs m'aient hissé à leur bord, mes pieds n'ayant comme d'habitude pas tenu compte de mes réflexions intérieures pour poursuivre.

Afin de laisser à mes livres le temps de sécher, j'acceptai de faire un bout de chemin avec eux, ce qui me conduisit directement à New York, où je débarquai, faute d'avoir pu les convaincre de me déposer en chemin.

Si c'était un tour du destin, celui-ci ne se manifesta cependant que plus tard. Il me fallut attendre que quelqu'un décide de faire basculer le soleil en mode d'économie d'énergie, mais j'avais pris mon mal en patience et j'avais saisi l'occasion pour relire mes livres jusqu'à en percer, de nombreuses fois, le sens profond.

La nouvelle situation ici-bas ne changea tout d'abord pas grand-chose à mon existence, sinon qu'il me fallut faire provision de piles pour ma veilleuse.

Mais le destin était là, veillant dans l'ombre, comme tout le monde.

Ce jour-là, en pleine nuit, je la vis. C'était elle. Enfin. Elle était là pour moi. Ma vie allait enfin changer à tout jamais.

Isabelle.

Ses sublimes yeux verts.

Son air à la fois doux et espiègle.

Ses oreilles délicatement décollées qui la rendaient si particulière.

Les nuances chaudes, complexes, intimes, de son doux pelage marron.

Je tendis les mains, lui flattait la truffe, et l'entraînai à ma suite. Mais tout miracle a sa part d'ombre. A la lumière de veilleuse, je découvris une laisse au cou de ma bien-aimée. Au bout de cette laisse, une tache d'ombre. Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, j'entendis une vois gazouillante et aigue s'élever dans la nuit :

« Monsieur, c'est mon chien, ça ».

Les enfants, qui plus est en bas âge et de sexe supposé féminin, ne comprennent rien au destin. Notre argument de plus d'une heure acheva de le démontrer. Mais ce qu'ils perdent en intelligence, ils le gagnent visiblement en force de persuasion. Résigné, j'emportai Isabelle, tenant toujours fermement, la petite au bout de la laisse.

Elle s'appelait Zigna, et venait d'une de ces tribus nomades qui se développent à l'écart de villes. La sienne habitait cette étendue d'eau gelée qu'on appelle désormais le Glassroad atlantique, preuve que l'anglicisation n'a que faire de la fin du monde. Elle en avait été séparée en suivant Isabelle attirée par les côtes européennes, mais se refusait à présent à rejoindre les siens pour me laisser en paix avec ma promise, car elle craignait fort d'être grondée. Nous fîmes donc route ensemble vers l'Asie. A cette époque, j'avais depuis longtemps adopté le patronyme unique de Professeur mais jugeant Zigna inapte à toute forme d'instruction, exceptionnellement j'en adoptai un autre qui lui était exclusif. Je devins son Grand-père et elle fut ma petite-fille.

Un mois plus tard, quelque part du côté des anciennes îles japonaises – où nous étions arrêtés pour observer un glacier en éruption – secouée de tremblements et brûlante de fièvre, Isabelle mourut. Ce fut le grand drame de ma vie. Il m'empêcha même pleinement de savourer la joie qu'on me fit en me débarrassant de Zigna que des marchands d'un genre en pleine expansion entraînèrent à leur suite sans que j'aie eu le temps de demander une quelconque rémunération. Je passai les jours suivants dans un état de prostration intense. Même mes livres me semblaient fades. Je compris. Zigna me manquait. Elle assaisonnait de manière tellement exquise le bouillon de pain. Sans perdre plus de temps en auto-flagellation, je fonçai vers le Crossroad de NewyorkSteel, cœur de cet odieux trafic. Ne craignant pas de perdre mon âme et mes poux dans un de ces derniers lieux de perdition où le commerce a encore cours, je pris néanmoins le temps de sauver la vie d'un importun qui, non content de me ralentir considérablement, m'a sauvé la vie trois fois en deux jours.

Mais je réalise que même en ces temps troublés, et comme toujours à la fin des belles histoires le jour s'est couché pendant que je parlais, et qu'il est maintenant temps de finir sur une morale édifiante. En conclusion, je te dirai donc, cher disciple, qu'il ne faut pas accorder foi à tout ce que les gens racontent. Car oui, j'ai menti. Je n'ai jamais lu _La cuisine facile. »_


	5. Humour noir

Le chapitre 4, donc ! (Parfois, ça fait du bien, les évidences) Attention, j'ai posté le 3 et le 4 d'un coup.

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

_**Humour noir**_

_"La comédie est bien plus près de la vie réelle que le drame"  
Henri Bergson_

Si Masque de Mort avait cru ses problèmes d'expression réglés par les retrouvailles avec son nom, il dut vite déchanter. Certes, il était commode de pouvoir mettre quelque chose derrière « moi », tout autant que de ne plus s'entendre appeler du nom ridicule de disciple par un homme qui n'était probablement pas plus sain d'esprit que lui – et ça voulait dire quelque chose - mais autour de lui, les malins petits démons continuaient à le narguer, effleurant sa langue sans s'y poser, sans qu'il puisse les fixer solidement à ce qu'ils étaient censés représenter. Il s'était donc vu obligé de reprendre la même méthode, à la différence notable que cette fois les livres lui servaient de base il pouvait donc à loisir s'attarder sur leurs lignes solidement ancrées dans leurs pages, et non pas volatiles et éphémères comme les paroles du professeur. Il ne lisait pas vraiment, au sens où l'histoire ne l'intéressait guère : une simple trame qui faisait tenir l'ensemble, un canevas qu'il aurait fallu écarter de son visage pour en percevoir le dessin. Lui était là pour les fils de couleur. Cependant la densité des mots inconnus restait supérieure (quoique de peu) à celle des discours du professeur. D'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait pas faire semblant de ne pas les entendre. Là, sous ses yeux, ils semblaient autant de défis à sa mémoire et son intelligence, pour parvenir, à partir de simples traits, à imaginer un être, un objet, un lieu. Alors qu'il avait cru, dans un premier temps, être sujet à l'amnésie des suites de sa chute, la vérité lui sauta rapidement au visage, impitoyable : il n'avait aucun problème de mémoire, mais ses souvenirs dansaient sans qu'il puisse les atteindre, images floues qu'il ne pouvait décrire, fugaces et joueuses. Ces saynètes, il les avait crues perdues lorsqu'il lui manquait encore trop de mots pour pouvoir les retenir. A présent qu'il en distinguait certains éléments, le vide que lui inspiraient les autres lui apparaissait encore plus cruellement.

Bon gré mal gré, les pages défilaient.

Le professeur avait accueilli d'une façon assez neutre, voire stoïque, ce nom qui signait la fin de leur relation unilatérale. Perdant un disciple pour trouver un compagnon, il ne sembla pas plus mal s'en accommoder et son babillage ininterrompu s'en trouva même accéléré, car il avait désormais un prétexte pour laisser tomber le ton pédagogique.

Masque de Mort avait craint autant qu'il avait espéré des remarques sur son patronyme peu courant : s'interroger est une façon comme une autre de célébrer et de reconnaître, et il avait terriblement besoin que d'autres – non, le professeur – questionnent son nom pour s'y sentir définitivement associé. Il n'y en eut pas. L'explication devait être simple : le professeur avait porté bien trop de noms étranges dans sa vie pour s'étonner encore devant l'un d'eux.

Le silence de cet homme pour qui la moindre feuille était source d'intérêt à propos de ce qui constituait pour lui l'un des évènements de sa vie le vexa. D'un autre côté, il était conscient qu'il aurait été bien en peine de répondre à la moindre question. Et cette fois, pas à cause d'un problème de vocabulaire. Pour la première fois, il regretta de ne pas avoir de nom plus normal à brandir. Il s'était entendu appeler comme ça depuis l'enfance, et c'est ainsi qu'il avait choisi de se nommer en arrivant au Sanctuaire. Quant à savoir si c'était son nom, un surnom, qui l'avait choisi, s'il en avait un autre, tout ceci s'était enfui dans le néant et il sentait, confusément, que rien ne lui permettrait un jour de le retrouver à nouveau.

S'il avait eu un autre nom, il était perdu à jamais.

Il était Masque de Mort. Mais le silence du professeur le blessait.

Cela prit fin un soir, où tandis qu'il se pelotonnait dans sa couverture, il entendit le vieillard, encore à moitié relevé dans son plaid, marmonner dans sa barbe :

« Masque funéraire, c'est-à-dire masque le plus souvent en plâtre moulé sur le visage d'une personne morte. Chez les égyptiens, sert à conserver la partie du corps où se trouve l'âme, la tête. Mais c'est le seul rite d'embaumement qui diffère chez les riches et les pauvres. Le masque doit être superbement orné, en or ou le plus souvent peint, seuls les meilleurs se voient conservés. Pas d'or en revanche chez les Mayas, il n'y a pas d'or sur leur territoire. Tout est en jade, et par le masque le jade devient pierre sacrée. Par la chaleur il exhale l'eau et la pierre semble respirer. Ainsi la vie et la renaissance accompagnent la mort. Tout nom est un masque qu'on se plaque sur le visage. Celui-ci ne ment pas et celui-ci est la vie. Bien, bien, très bien. »

Cette nuit-là, Masque de Mort dormit d'un sommeil sans ombre.

ooo

Il avait fini Ivanhoé, c'est-à-dire qu'il était parvenu à la dernière page sans même chercher à comprendre l'histoire. Bizarrement, la plupart des mots qui lui manquaient pour décrire sa vie au Sanctuaire s'étaient trouvés dans le livre, ce qui le conforta dans sa vieille opinion, que le Sanctuaire était déjà de son temps plus ou moins… décati, pour le dire poliment.

Le professeur lui ouvrit une fois de plus solennellement son cageot, l'invitant cette fois-ci – honneur suprême ! – à choisir lui-même parmi les 53 livres qui formaient un monde. Mais lorsque sa main se dirigea vers l'un d'eux au hasard, elle fut réprimandée d'une tape sévère.

« Pas celui-là, gronda le professeur en roulant des yeux. _L'homme qui rit _n'est pas un livre que l'on dévore à des fins thé-ra-peu-ti-ques, épela-t-il soigneusement avec tout le mépris du monde. Tu liras celui-là lorsque tu seras capable de me résumer les autres. »

Il n'était pas sérieux, le vieux ! Déjà qu'il devait suer sang et eaux pour retrouver le sens de _sourcil_, il fallait aussi qu'il tente de comprendre pourquoi, et comment, et par la faute de qui le mot était là ?! Il caressa l'idée de foutre le cageot en l'air en guise d'argumentaire, mais à la place fixa soigneusement le titre des ouvrages dans l'espoir d'en trouver un qui lui semblât suffisamment évocateur pour qu'il n'ait pas trop à s'escrimer.

Il écarta d'office les ouvrages éponymes, type _Madame Bovary _ou _Le père Goriot_, un instinct le poussant à éviter le plus possible ce qui pouvait ressembler à la vie d'un bonhomme. Au rebut également les _Œuvres complètes illustrées de Shakespeare, _les _Dialogues complets de Platon, _l'_Anthologie de la poésie anglaise. _Pas fou, non. Plus d'une dizaine de bouquins comportait le mot ''complet'' dans leur titre, ce qui facilita la sélection. Il s'arrêta brièvement sur l'_Iliade et l'Odyssée, nouvelle traduction_, pour finalement rejeter cette idée : s'il y avait bien un truc qui ne lui semblait pas nécessaire dans l'immédiat, c'était les vieilles histoires que Shion les obligeait à absorber tous les soirs. Quitte à repartir de zéro, autant éviter dès maintenant la surcharge. Son regard accrocha l'un des ouvrages, à la couverture modeste, dont les pages semblaient aussi épaisses que la barbe du professeur. Le titre était en français. Il la saisit sans trop réfléchir. Le professeur jeta un regard sur la couverture.

« Ah, bien, s'exclama-t-il, tu n'as pas choisi la simplicité mais pourquoi pas. Oui, après tout c'est peut-être très bien ainsi. » Et le cageot se retrouva reficelé à la vitesse de la lumière, avant que Masque de Mort n'ait eu le temps de protester.

Avec un soupir, il contempla le pan de cuir noirci sur lequel il avait jeté son dévolu.

« _Le Lais et le Testament, et autres œuvres de Villon,_épela-t-il. Mais bon dieu de bon dieu, vous ne voudriez pas aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis ? »

ooo

_La pluie nous a débuez et lavez,  
Et le soleil desséchez et noircis:  
Pies, corbeaux nous ont les yeux cavez  
Et arraché la barbe et les sourcils.  
Jamais nul temps nous ne sommes assis;  
Puis ça, puis la, comme le vent varie,  
A son plaisir sans cesser nous charrie,  
Plus becquetez d'oiseaux que dé à coudre.  
Ne soyez donc de notre confrérie;  
Mais priez Dieu que tous nous veuille absoudre!_

Masque de Mort s'imprégna une dernière fois des mots du prince des vagabonds et referma le livre. Il eut un bref sourire, qui aurait suffi à faire mourir un oisillon de peur. Au début, quand il avait compris qu'il était tombé sur le genre le moins résumable de toute la littérature, il avait tenté de négocier, supplié, menacé, le professeur avait été intraitable. C'était ce livre qui était venu à lui, c'était celui-là qu'il lirait. En maugréant, il avait fini par s'atteler au papier jauni et mal coupé… pour balancer le tout dans la neige quelques minutes plus tard. En plus d'être non résumable (bon, d'accord, il n'avait pas vraiment essayé mais…), il ne lui était d'aucune utilité car écrit en ancien français, à la syntaxe et au vocabulaire pour lui anarchiques, malgré sa connaissance pas trop mauvaise de la langue moderne – la faute à un certain Verseau dont les rares moments d'enthousiasme étaient destinés à leur faire partager la lecture de n'importe quelle merde nouvelle vague, et il était tenace, le bougre.

Il s'attendait à des cris indignés, mais le professeur eut un petit sourire et se racla la gorge. Soudain, d'une voix grave et modulée qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, il se mit à déclamer. Ce n'était plus ses discours sans queue ni tête, c'était quelque chose qui avait un sens, une fin, dans tous les sens du terme. Cela coulait comme un fleuve… comme une ligne. Son regard incrédule s'était posé sur les pages du livre que la neige recouvrait doucement. Non, ce chant qu'il comprenait sans même avoir besoin de le suivre mot par mot, ça ne pouvait pas être ce charabia orthographique, ce ne pouvait pas être le même texte. Mais il le savait bien, c'était le même texte. A la virgule près.

En lisant mot par mot, il se condamnait à l'échec, figeait à jamais ses phrases dans un rôle de cache-misère, car rien n'avait jamais de sens sans avoir une place, un but ; le sens solitaire n'est qu'une définition stérile et sans écho, rien qu'un masque dont le jade s'est éteint.

Dans un livre, comme dans tout, il fallait suivre la ligne.

ooo

Depuis quelques mois la fine pellicule d'eau qui survivait au niveau de l'équateur avait fini de geler. Sous l'étendue aussi blanche et sèche qu'uniforme, les courants continuaient de pousser l'eau refroidie au pôle Nord vers le Sud. Les masses trop denses, alourdies de sel filaient comme elles l'avaient toujours fait, frôlant les anciennes côtes américaines jusqu'à l'Antarctique. De là, elles contournaient l'Afrique et l'Océanie par le Sud et mettaient cap au Nord, où elles s'apprêtaient à faire remonter à la surface les eaux tiédies par le soleil ardent du centre Pacifique, qui longeraient la côte Est de la Sunbelt, la réchauffant pendant l'hiver, pour terminer leur course dans l'Océan indien avant de se diviser à nouveau, vers l'Europe et vers la Terre de feu.

Cette année-là, l'eau polaire n'atteignit la ceinture terrestre que pour y trouver une eau aussi froide, lourde et salée qu'elle-même, et qui ne montrait à la face du ciel qu'un visage lisse de glace. Le vent qui venait d'ordinaire de la mer se leva cette fois d'une terre de glace qui exhalait les luttes qui la labouraient de l'intérieur en une brise légère que ressentirent les habitants du Glassroad et qu'ils acclamèrent comme le réveil de la Terre. Lorsqu'elle atteignit les côtes la brise avait gonflé en un vent souple et revigorant qui se jeta sur la Californie.

Les habitants hagards des grandes métropoles dorées de San FrancisCoal et Los Argenteles levaient vers le ciel des yeux effarés. Ils virent se ruer sur eux une bise hurlante qui fit geler le sol des cités et arrêta quelques jours les machineries que les hommes firent redémarrer en brûlant les restes de dernières voies ferrées.

Les reliques des systèmes de communication rattrapèrent vite la bourrasque glacée et dans l'arrière-pays, ce fut bientôt comme une rumeur fébrile qui se propagea sur les routes, de poste en poste, le long des fleuves, et partout c'était le même murmure à la fois inquiet et crépitant comme les braises s'éveillant sous la cendre. Ceux qui le pouvaient encore gagnaient les villes, où l'on poussait les forges, brûlait tout ce qui passait, dans l'attente du baiser mortel. Ceux qui étaient trop loin déjà des cités ou de la vie levaient le nez au ciel, et tâtant le froid des pierres, et regardant filer au loin la poussière diamantée, fixaient l'horizon… calculaient.

ooo

- Mon cher, je peux tolérer la jeunesse puisque tu n'as pas l'air pressé d'y remédier mais pas la péremption.

- Peremp... Quoi ? Oh et puis merde, on ne va pas y passer cinq cent ans. Lady Macbeth est le seul perso du bouquin qui vaut quelque chose, parce que son gars, merci !

- Un déclencheur n'est pas tout. « Macbeth », c'est une fusion des deux personnages.

- La seule fusion que je vois sous le soleil, moi, c'est celle de la sénilité avec la mauvaise foi. Bon, filez m'en un autre, je commence à en avoir marre du vieux. Tiens, le fond de l'air est frais, ça me rappelle un ami à moi. On va fêter ça, balancez-moi le truc français au sous-titre de trois kilomètres.

- _L'assommoir,_ un « truc français » ?!

- Vous préférez machin ?

Le professeur fronça les sourcils mais ne releva pas. L'habitude, sans doute. Un énigmatique – et un brin inquiétant – sourire sur le visage, il plongea dans son cageot pour en ressortir un ouvrage.

- Et pourquoi pas celui-là ?

Ce fut au tour de Masque de Mort d'avoir l'air contrarié.

- Mais je croyais… bredouilla-t-il.

- Bof, je t'ai dit ne pas trop croire les gens, surtout ceux qui ont l'air aussi innocents que moi.

La perche tendue fut superbement ignorée. A la place, Masque de Mort s'absorba dans la contemplation stupide d'un dessin à l'encre d'un pendu sur un échafaud.

ooo

Ils avaient dès le début de la nouvelle ère quitté les sommets pour les plaines, se rapprochant les uns des autres, enterrant les vieilles rivalités pour mieux survivre. Très vite, du Montana, au Wyoming, au Colorado, ils monopolisèrent les forêts, les collines, tous les lieux où l'on pouvait avoir un peu plus chaud. Les voyageurs ne s'attardaient pas. Le centre du pays était toujours une fracture, elle l'était pour d'autres raisons.

Mais les nouvelles trouvaient toujours le moyen de parvenir jusqu'à eux. Dans la hâte des voyageurs, dans l'air et dans le vent, ils sentaient, et comme tous, scrutaient l'Est.

Un jour, ils s'arrêtèrent comme un seul homme, et l'on eut cru à une forêt de parfaites statues figées par la glace. Leurs sens aiguisés par les mois de privation en éveil, ils se tournèrent lentement vers l'Est. Dans les branches alourdies de neige des conifères, tout mouvement avait cessé. Le plus grand d'entre eux flaira l'air. Gratta le sol. Dans la plaine cinquante têtes se retournèrent. Et se mirent à courir.

ooo

Pour lui l'ouvrage était sacré. C'était celui de sa renaissance achevée. Masque de mort, fidèle à son nom, était un adepte des totems. A présent, les nez dans les pages, il attendait la rencontre du gamin qui venait de la mer et se frayait un chemin dans l'hiver mortel et du vieux philosophe, le seul, il le savait, qui lui ouvrirait sa porte. Ce gamin, c'était lui, et comme lui il portait la vie dans son sein en la personne de ce nourrisson et l'aurait défendue contre une armée.

ooo

Ils parcoururent en moins de quelques jours toutes les grandes plaines, armée terne et macabre qui annonçait l'ouragan. Ils pillaient tout ce qui pouvait l'être. Fourbus, presque morts-vivants, ils avançaient tout de même, jetant toujours plus de distance entre eux et le vent de la mer, vague blanche qui suivait la vague grise. Plus mortels peut-être encore, car ils savaient débusquer, s'infiltraient n'importe où, et quand on en abattait un il vous en venait dix.

ooo

Le bois où ils avaient élu domicile était tout sauf proche de la chaleur rassurante de la roulotte où Gwynplaine et Théa s'aimaient sous le regard protecteur d'Ursus. Mais tandis qu'il avalait une portion du lièvre au vin cuisiné avec les moyens du bord, Masque de Mort ne pensait qu'à la façon dont il pourrait rentrer dans le livre pour étrangler Barkilphédro, et cette putain de Josiane par la même occasion.

ooo

Ils étaient parvenus à l'extrême limite des Appalaches. Là-haut, la morsure du froid aurait été leur fin. Anxieux, l'œil vide, ils sondaient les alentours. Une lueur, au cœur d'un sous-bois, capta leur regard. Un feu. Cinquante têtes fixèrent leur chef, aussi immobile qu'une statue. Il grogna. Cinquante têtes foncèrent vers le sous-bois.

ooo

Il ne voulait pas dormir. Percevant à peine le babillage du professeur dans sa concentration, il voyait se dessiner la machine infernale qui entraînait Gwynplaine dans une valse où il n'était qu'un jouet pour les puissants. Refermer le livre aurait été laisser le piège odieux écraser sur le garçon.

ooo

Silencieux dans les fourrés, ils rampaient vers le maigre campement. Le plus grand brusquement stoppa, parcouru d'un frémissement.

ooo

Non ! Pas de duel ! Gwynplaine ne savait pas se battre !

Une son infime, presque un bruissement, lui fit lever le nez.

Là, tout proche, juste à la lisière des flammes, dans le bosquet voilé d'ombre, deux yeux jaunes le fixaient.

ooo

Le loup sauta. Dans un même mouvement, Masque de mort avait déjà bondi sur ses pieds, mais oublia de poser le livre. Sa présence d'esprit lui fit recevoir la bête d'un coup de pied tournant qui l'atteignit au flanc et l'envoya s'écraser contre un arbre à la limite de son champ de vision. Il entendit l'animal gémir et se remettre sur ses pattes mais resta de face. Son cosmos en éveil lui signalait des dizaines de présences qui s'étaient figées dans le bois en entendant le choc. Son premier réflexe fut d'étouffer un juron : comment avait-il pu laisser passer ça ? La faute au bouquin, bien entendu. Non. Sa faute. Depuis quand était-il un si…piètre guerrier ? Cependant tout ceci, il l'avait pensé à la vitesse de la lumière, son esprit entièrement focalisé sur ses ennemis.

Il analysa rapidement la scène : le loup à sa droite, debout mais sonné, ne constituait pas de menace. Tout le danger venait d'en face. Il devait placer le professeur, qui s'était silencieusement redressé et semblait à dix lieues de la situation, derrière lui. Mais à l'instant où il élèverait la voix, ce serait le signal de l'attaque. Il préféra exploiter entièrement le répit que lui laissaient les créatures en les laissant attaquer les premières. Il enflamma discrètement son cosmos pour vérifier si les bêtes y étaient sensibles. Les animaux, s'ils ne pouvaient développer de cosmo-énergie, compensaient ceci par des sens remarquablement aiguisés et ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on les utilisait à tout rompre dans les entraînements de chevaliers.

Masque de mort sentit dans la masse éclatée des multiples yeux jaunes fixés sur lui l'une des bêtes frémir. Elle était encore plus immobile que les autres. Il eut l'impression de voir la masse énorme se statufier encore plus, tandis que les autres bêtes avaient tourné tous leurs sens vers elle. Le Cancer eut un ricanement silencieux. Le chef de la meute, sans aucun doute. S'il pouvait l'effrayer suffisamment pour les faire rebrousser chemin…

Ses espoirs furent rapidement détruits. Un grognement glaçant s'éleva du bois et aussitôt un océan de dents acérées fondit sur lui.

« Prof, mettez-vous derrière moi ! » hurla-t-il. Le vieillard eut juste le temps de se débarrasser de son drap, d'attraper son cageot, de rabattre son chapeau et de trottiner pour s'installer derrière son compagnon.

Masque de mort reçut les premiers arrivants sans finesse, expédiant les trois premiers d'une décharge de cosmos à une dizaine de mètres, ce qui balaya la neige qui recouvrait le sol sur l'ensemble de la clairière, et saisissant le quatrième à la gorge d'un mouvement preste puis tournant sur lui-même, il s'en servit comme d'une masse pour envoyer voltiger deux loups qui avaient tenté de le prendre à revers.

Le brusque vent déclenché par son cosmos avait soufflé les braises du feu de camp et la clairière se trouva plongée dans l'obscurité. Seul le cosmos du chevalier jetait sur la scène une lumière crue et jaunâtre, loin de celle chaude et rassurante de l'âtre.

Les loups, surpris mais nullement effrayés par le répondant de leur proie, avaient changé leur angle d'attaque. Sans faire grand cas de leurs compagnons évanouis ou morts, ils avaient commencé à investir la clairière et décrivaient un large cercle autour des deux hommes en grognant. En garde, immobile, Masque de mort maintenait à bonne distance les bêtes qui, faute de pouvoir attaquer sans être immédiatement récompensées d'une décharge de cosmos dans leur direction, tournaient sans interruption, toujours plus nombreuses, attendant la suite.

Le cancer dans la même situation les voyait à peine, réagissait par réflexe. Son cosmos s'élevait à un rythme régulier et lui permettrait bientôt d'atteindre des vitesses où il serait comme invincible. Mais il le retenait à dessein. Il sentait la bête monstrueuse, seule restée en arrière, toujours figée, qui semblait réfléchir. Sur le plan de l'intelligence, elle était presque humaine, songea-t-il. La bête avait conscience de l'avantage que lui procuraient les ténèbres, mais ne pouvait forcer son adversaire à se déplacer. Elle savait qu'il la percevait comme elle le voyait et le disséquait par tous ses sens, et elle savait donc qu'il ne bougerait pas. Entre eux, la mer mouvante et grise continuait sa ronde hypnotique. Elle était la frontière entre l'ombre et la lumière, et c'était à celui qui entraînerait l'autre hors de cette mortelle farandole sur son territoire. Les deux adversaires, muscles tendus dans l'immobilité et le silence le plus total, tendaient leurs sens l'un vers l'autre. Le pont invisible entre eux devint presque tangible, jusqu'à ce qu'ils perçoivent le corps de l'autre aussi bien que le leur. Non, mieux.

Finalement le loup bondit. Eclair de jais, griffes et crocs en avant, il avait plongé pour tuer. Mais Masque de mort fut plus rapide. Glissant au sol, jambe tendue, il envoya un crochet dans le ventre de la bête une seconde avant qu'elle ne touche terre. Son corps se retourna dans l'air et elle atterrit lourdement au sol sur le dos, où preste elle roula pour se retrouver en face de sa proie, qui s'était relevé et déjà se rejetait en avant… et se figea sur place.

A la lueur de son cosmos, il voyait enfin son adversaire.

Ce n'était qu'un loup. Mais ce loup-là était de ceux qui avaient lutté pour survivre lorsque tout avait basculé, quitte à changer leur nature même. Ayant presque deux fois la taille d'un animal normal, son pelage complètement noir ne dissimulait rien de sa musculature imposante. Ses flancs étaient aussi couverts que le dos du chevalier de cicatrices qui traçaient dans l'épaisse fourrure un paysage de lignes folles. Son museau était entièrement maculé de sang séché et l'un de ses yeux était fermé par une longue estafilade qui se prolongeait de son oreille droite jusqu'à la naissance de sa gorge. Mais dans l'autre brillait un feu furieux et braqué sur le Cancer.

La meute qui les entourait avait commencé à pousser de longs hurlements que le professeur écoutait avec curiosité. Masque de mort glissa un œil vers lui. Séparé de lui par le chef des loups mais placé à bonne distance de ce dernier, il ne courait pas de risque tant que les loups n'avaient pas décidé, ou pas reçu l'ordre, de venir en aide à leur chef. Et celui-ci, entièrement attentif aux mouvances du cosmos du chevalier, n'avait que faire de cette cible additionnelle.

Cette fois-ci l'homme prit l'initiative. Se projetant un mètre au-dessus de son adversaire, il tenta de l'atteindre à la nuque pour la briser mais le loup se dressa soudain sur ses pattes arrière, prit son élan et chercha à happer au vol le bras qui s'était tendu vers lui. Il manqua de peu, arrachant au passage un peu de tissu sur l'épaule. En revanche, son corps imposant fit impact sur celui du chevalier plus taillé pour la rapidité que pour les luttes au corps et celui-ci ressentit le choc, ne devant qu'à ses réflexes de jeter ses jambes en arrière pour éviter l'impact avec un arbre. Il se servit de l'écorce pour prendre son élan et fonça sur l'animal qui achevait de reprendre pied. A moins d'un mètre de lui, il sentit son cosmos qui venait de franchir le seuil à partir duquel il était réellement un chevalier d'or. Sans aucun appui, il sembla soudain disparaître dans l'air. Le professeur cligna des yeux, fit « oooh ! » ce qui pour un être de son espèce constituait la suprême expression de l'étonnement.

Le contact eut lieu à la vitesse de la lumière. Masque de mort entendit avec satisfaction des côtes craquer sous son poing, puis des vertèbres. Sa main libre passa sous le ventre de l'animal et, pressant fermement vers l'endroit où sa jumelle agrippait le dos, le broya. La bête eut un cri affreux, mais le chevalier ne fit que resserrer son étreinte. Enfin, faisant glisser ses deux mains vers la nuque, il saisit fermement le pelage et fit brusquement tourner le tout de 45 degrés.

Il y eut un bruit sec.

Puis un gargouillis.

La bête s'écroula sur elle-même, encore agitée de convulsions. Masque de mort, en sueur, l'épaule en sang, fit flamber son cosmos, pour de bon cette fois, et la blessure s'effaça lentement, laissant la peau vierge.

Immobile à nouveau au centre de la clairière, le chevalier observa la rumeur qui semblait circuler parmi les bêtes à la mort de leur chef. Ouaip, presque humains. Des hurlements naquirent de toutes parts. Les bêtes, la bave aux lèvres, s'arquèrent sur leurs pattes. Un vent léger secouait les branches. Masque de mort, avec un ricanement malsain, se prépara à accueillir ses proies.

C'est sans doute à ce moment qu'il fit la bourde. A moins que ça n'ait été au début, lorsqu'il avait posé le livre à plat sur un rocher sans le refermer. Ou alors ce fut lorsque, l'oreille attirée par un bruissement de papier, il se tourna une seconde vers ledit livre. Ses pages étaient trop vieilles, décidément. C'est sans doute pour ça que lorsque le vent vint les agiter, ce ne fut pas une, pas deux, mais carrément les cinquante dernières pages qui s'envolèrent d'un coup sec. Celles qu'il n'avait pas encore lues. Peut-être, finalement, que la vraie bourde avait été de tenter un geste pour les rattraper. Car peut-être que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, il aurait pu bouger à temps pour s'interposer entre les trois loups à l'autre bout de la clairière et le professeur, resté debout.

Ou alors c'était simplement le tout qui était une seule et énorme bourde.

Il en avait fait tant d'autres.

ooo

Les carcasses de loups jonchaient littéralement la clairière, s'empilant dans des angles impossibles. Au centre, un cadavre d'homme. Ou pas exactement. Masque de mort se précipita vers le vieillard et fut reçu d'une pichenette sévère.

- Mon garçon, fit solennellement le vieux en hoquetant un peu, le premier mouvement est toujours le plus sincère.

Il cligna les yeux sans comprendre.

- File, dit-il avec un sourire. Elles ne peuvent pas être allées loin.

Comme un automate, il bondit sur ses pieds et fonça dans la direction où les pages s'étaient envolées. Il les aperçut alors qu'il sortait du bois, retombant sur la route. La main tendue, il voulut les saisir. Mais ses pieds s'arrêtèrent net. Au bord du bitume. Les pages, portées par un vent qui se moquait de pouvoir retrouver son chemin, avaient quitté le goudron et s'envolaient joyeusement vers le néant. Il ne pouvait quitter la route. Il fallait qu'il reste sur la route.

Les yeux secs, il regarda les feuilles voltiger puis s'effacer dans le blanc d'une page vide comme le papier absorbe la goutte d'encre. Il les fixa jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent.

- Alors ? demanda le professeur lorsqu'il réapparut dans la clairière.

- Parties, répondit-il en secouant la tête.

- Oh, quel dommage, dit l'autre. Mais dis-moi mon garçon, tu t'y entends pour ménager le suspense !

- Merde ! cria-t-il en laissant éclater son désespoir. Dites-moi au moins ce qui se passe à la fin !

Le professeur sourit, aussi à l'aise par terre dans une mare de sang que s'il avait été debout.

- Rien, justement. Gwynplaine s'échappe avant le duel et retrouve Ursus et Théa avant qu'ils ne partent en France. Si tu veux mon avis, la fin est un peu faible.

Il eut un dernier hoquet ensanglanté et fit plus sérieusement :

- Tu devrais partir pour NewyorkSteel. Là-bas tu trouveras le Crossroad le plus gigantesque que tu aies vu. On y vend de tout, surtout des hommes. Zigna doit y être. Mais elle n'y restera pas longtemps avant d'être vendue. Elle a besoin d'un solide gaillard comme toi pour lui apprendre à ne pas céder son chien à des inconnus.

- Je serai d'une sévérité inédite.

- Bien. Tu as également le droit de la mettre sur tes épaules pour aller plus vite. Parce que tu verras, à côté d'elle j'ai l'air d'un vélocipédiste !

- Vélocipé… Quoi ?

Il sentit ses yeux se mouiller. Quoi qu'ait voulu dire ce mot, il était visible qu'il aurait à chercher la définition ailleurs.

ooo

Il resta longtemps. Aussi longtemps en tout cas qu'il put supporter l'odeur étouffante du charnier. Passé ce délai, il se releva, et dans un dernier geste un peu stupide, il sortit les livres du cageot pour les disposer autour du professeur. Mit le feu à l'ensemble. Ne jamais s'en séparer. Première décision.

ooo

Le vent venu de la mer atteignait les plaines. Les hommes regardaient, angoissés, plier puis se rompre l'extrémité rigide des conifères. Dans les Grands Lacs gelés, à Chicagold, dans les ruines de tôles de l'ancien Detroit, on attendait encore le passage de la vague et on poussait les forges. Dans les villes du long du Mississipi, on réparait promptement les dégâts, habitué qu'on était aux ouragans et catastrophes en tout genre. La mort était passée et une fois de plus la mort n'avait pas tout pris. Pas tout. Dans les forêts, les troupeaux sortirent des sous-bois et mangèrent les fruits de la terre gelée. Sur une colline près de St Paul, des hommes sortirent des terriers en même temps que les lièvres.

En bordure des Appalaches, un homme seul sent le vent lui fouetter le dos tandis qu'il escalade les premiers escarpements rocheux. Ses traits fermés ne reflètent aucun mouvement. Seuls ses yeux, pierres cobalt étincelant dans la nuit blanchie, semblent pareils à deux âtres où crépite quelque chose qui s'appelle la vie.

Le professeur avait raison. Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que disent les gens. Car aussi vrai que Gwynplaine et Théa meurent à la fin de l'Homme qui rit, parfois les Masques peuvent renfermer bien plus d'âme que tous les hommes de cette maudite planète.


	6. Echardes

**Bonne année à tous et à toutes !**

Et en guise d'introduction pour tous ceux qui suivraient encore cette histoire, sachez que je suis désolée de ce retard. Même si je n'avais pas fixé de rythme de parution (pas folle), laisser passer 6 mois pour un chapitre, c'est juste... Trop long.

Les exigences de la prépa sont ce qu'elles sont, néanmoins, et puisque c'est la saison des bonnes résolutions, j'essayerai en 2013 de poster au minimum tous les 2 mois. Histoire de vous laisser une chance de suivre sans avoir à tout relire à chaque fois.

Sur ce, merci à tous ceux qui auront la gentillesse de laisser des reviews, et je vous laisse avec le chapitre 5, aka "le chapitre où l'on commence à apprendre des choses"...

... En fait, je pourrais n'écrire que des débuts à l'avenir, à ce compte-là.

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

_**Echardes**_

_L'épaule. Merde._

_La première chose qu'il comprend, c'est qu'il est en vie. Il ''sent'' son corps autour de lui. Bizarre, ça._

_Il n'est pas un spécialiste, mais il lui semble qu'un sacrifice c'est quand on meurt._

_En même temps, vu qu'il était mort à peu près cinq minutes avant, est-ce qu'en se sacrifiant il est revenu à la vie ?_

_Marrant._

_Faudra soumettre l'idée._

_Putain, mon épaule._

_C'est cassé, c'est sûr._

_Il ne voit pas les ténèbres et ça l'inquiète. Tout est envahi par une lumière crue, la dernière chose qu'il a vue. Est-ce que ça l'a rendu aveugle ?_

_Il n'a jamais entendu parler d'aveugle qui ne voit que de la lumière. En même temps, tout semble se faire à l'envers, là. Ça lui rappelle une chanson…_

_« Everything you know is wrong… »_

_Tiens, non, le noir revient. Cool, il est toujours en Enfer, ça rassure. Enfin, manière de parler._

_Bon, essayons de reprendre les choses dans l'ordre._

_Quelle est la dernière chose à laquelle j'ai pensé avant cette histoire d'épaule ?_

_Ah oui._

_C'était quelque chose du genre : « Saloperie de mur, ça a foiré. »_

_A peu de choses près._

_«… White is black, up is down and short is long… »_

_Qui est le connard qui a tout fichu en l'air ?_

_C'est pas moi._

_Non, c'est pas moi._

_La vache, mon épaule, ça suffit là, j'ai compris._

_Dling._

_Quoi, «Dling » ? _

_Ah. Les armures des autres. Qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes à me reluquer ?_

_Les autres. _

_Deux dans les vapes à une dizaine de mètres. Trois autres en chemin. Cinq. De bronze._

_Pas d'or. Pas d'or nulle part._

_A part moi, bien sûr._

_Armure ? Youhou ! Tu es censée remplir tes fonctions, je suis là !_

…

_Tu veux pas venir ? Bon. Reste là, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?_

_Ça fait deux fois que tu me fais le coup._

_Il faudra qu'on ait une petite discussion, un de ces quatre._

_Boum. Ça, c'était l'énergie d'Athéna de l'autre côté du mur qui vient de s'éteindre. Bah, elle reviendra nous faire coucou dans deux cent ans._

_C'est sympa d'être un dieu quand même._

_Tiens, et ça c'est quoi ?_

_Telle une fleur en pleine éclosion, une déferlante d'énergie traverse soudain le mur._

_Ça, c'est Hadès qui nettoie ses écuries._

ooo

« Ah, merde ! »

Masque de Mort empêcha de justesse la chute en crispant sa main gauche sur la paroi glacée, tandis que d'un air dégouté il observait la paume de la droite. C'était rien, après tout ça ne faisait jamais que soixante-quatre fois qu'il s'éraflait sur ce maudit pan de roche. Tomber ne l'aurait pas dérangé plus que ça – difficile pour un chevalier de mourir d'une chute à moins d'une falaise de 1000 mètres – s'il ne lui avait fallu remonter après. Ça demandait du temps. Et du temps, il n'en avait pas. Il y a cette histoire de vente qui pouvait ne pas tarder, bien sûr, mais il y avait surtout ce froid qu'il sentait de plus en plus proche, qui glaçait sa sueur et ralentissait ses gestes. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que ses muscles fonctionnaient comme sous anesthésie. Et il savait que ce n'était pas seulement à cause de l'altitude. Parce que ça empirait.

Il n'aimait pas les montagnes. Il n'aimait pas les monter et il n'aimait pas les descendre. Il ne les aimait pas en été, encore moins en hiver. Pour lui déjà, du temps où c'était mer ou montagne, la question ne se posait pas. Dans sa tête, il avait toujours été très clair que l'homme avait laissé la montagne aux animaux.

Il ne s'était pas trop mal débrouillé jusqu'ici. Il se savait même à la limite entre la partie ouest et est. S'il parvenait à passer de l'autre côté avant que ce foutu vent qui n'arrêtait pas de refroidir atteigne son paroxysme, la large roche lui en épargnerait le plus gros. Mais il ne pouvait se payer le luxe de s'arrêter une minute.

Masque de Mort n'était pas un homme des montagnes et en tant que tel il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit qu'on pouvait franchir une montagne autrement qu'en l'enjambant par le haut. Et sans qu'il le sache, cela lui avait sauvé la vie.

Les Appalaches sont une chaîne de moyennes montagnes s'étendant du Canada au Sud-est des Etats-Unis. Séparant la côte Est de la région du Mississipi et des Grands lacs, elles avaient été pendant longtemps sur ordre de la Couronne Britannique le territoire réservé des Indiens où les colons ne pouvaient s'installer, et ce dans l'objectif de ménager les autochtones effrayés par la déferlante européenne. Jusqu'à ce que, bien sûr, la colère des colons viennent à bout des velléités anglaises. Et des Indiens, aussi.

C'est au niveau de la jonction des Grands lacs avec la région de New York que la chaîne est la plus mince. En son centre, elle se constitue d'une alternance de couloirs et de chaînons faisant en tout plus de 300 km d'épaisseur. Seules les cluses, couloirs creusés par le passage des fleuves et rivières, permettent de passer d'un couloir à l'autre sans devoir gravir la chaîne.

Ces montagnes n'étaient pas assez hautes pour être recouvertes de glaces perpétuelles. Plus escarpées sur leur façade est, elles étaient protégées des vents et non situées dans les zones de hautes précipitations.

La multiplication des sentiers et des routes avait achevé de creuser dans le dédale des lignes droites, des sécantes dans ces belles parallèles, faisant tenir l'Amérique ensemble. Si bien qu'on ne pouvait plus parler, à l'époque moderne, de barrière des Appalaches.

L'époque d'avant la nuit.

La nuit éternelle avait fait des Appalaches un rempart infranchissable.

Déjà exposées au Gulf Stream qui avait glacé en un mois la côte Atlantique, le soudain refroidissement avait pratiquement recouvert leur sol et leur roche d'une gangue de glace d'autant plus pernicieuse qu'elle était fine, et gardait donc les aspérités de la roche en y ajoutant le froid du contact. C'étaient paradoxalement les hautes altitudes qui avaient le mieux supporté ce traitement en se rapprochant finalement de la haute montagne habituelle. En bas, la végétation abondante, autrefois l'orgueil des Etats possesseurs, avait complété le travail en transformant le tout en labyrinthe de glace où l'on se perdait presque immédiatement, dans le meilleur des cas retournant sur ses pas, dans le pire s'enfonçant dans la chaîne en croyant la franchir. Ses couloirs étaient ceux d'une prison, et la lueur d'une lampe ne permettait guère de savoir d'où on venait, où on allait, alors qu'en hauteur il était encore possible de distinguer quelques sommets à travers le brouillard.

Les cluses, ces passages si pratiques qui avaient permis aux premiers américains de percoler vers la moitié ouest de leur territoire, avaient gelé de bout en bout, mais d'une glace si fine, et sous laquelle courait encore une rivière, qu'un seul pas la faisait craquer et vous emportait aussitôt dans une valse glacée, au milieu d'un océan d'épines de givre. La piste des Appalaches, le lit du Delaware, étaient autant de passages que les voyageurs avaient cru malin d'emprunter et qui les avaient précipités vers leur fin. On ne trichait pas avec ses propres cauchemars. Il fallait aller au pire pour vaincre vraiment. Jamais la montagne n'avait autant symbolisé l'obstacle, la nature toute entière qui fait face à l'homme. Et plus que jamais, celui-ci renouait avec ce combat oublié.

Ainsi Masque de Mort n'avait-il quitté la route que pour engager une série de montée-descente-montée-descente qui transcrivait tellement bien son état d'esprit à propos de ces foutues montagnes qu'il en aurait presque délaissé sa mauvaise humeur pour pousser un « haha ! » de satisfaction intellectuelle. Cependant sa mauvaise foi caractéristique n'avait pas empêché son instinct de remarquer à quel point les basses altitudes pouvaient s'avérer plus dangereuses que les hautes, aussi réservait-il au maximum son énergie pour les premières, qu'il franchissait par de longs sauts de cabri à la vitesse du son. Inutile de se fatiguer et de risquer de briser la glace par un impact trop puissant. Il avait repéré quelques torrents coulant en dessous qu'il soupçonnait prompts à emporter les imprudents qui fouleraient leur sol.

Parvenu aux deux-tiers de la falaise, il repéra à quelques coudées au-dessus de lui un abri sous la roche où il se hissa, le temps d'éponger les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur sa nuque couverte – manquerait plus qu'il chope un rhume. Lorsqu'il relâcha la tension de ses doigts, il réalisa qu'il tremblait un peu. Il se refusa à prolonger sa pause lorsqu'un coup de vent un peu plus fort lui fouetta le visage. Il gagna le sommet aussi vite que la traction de ses bras le lui permettait.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Sous ses yeux de profane s'étendait un spectacle étrange. Au-dessus d'un gouffre profond qu'il devina être l'ancienne vallée d'un fleuve, le versant de la chaîne où il se trouvait et celui qu'il devait atteindre n'étaient distants que d'une trentaine de mètres. Une étroite corniche plus éclatante qu'une banquise s'ouvrait devant lui et courait sur la moitié de cette distance, dérisoire plate-forme de neige suspendue dans le vide.

Il recula de quelques pas. Le vent s'était tu et autour de lui tout était parfaitement immobile. Il fit rapidement ses calculs. Le plus loin qu'il ait jamais sauté sans élan tournait autour de onze mètres, deux de plus que le record mondial. Pas suffisant. Par contre, en prenant un peu de recul, il monterait facilement à seize ou dix-sept mètres. Mais il fallait que la corniche tienne. Pour inculte qu'il soit, il voyait que ce n'était pas joué d'avance. La roche paraissait solide, mais toute la neige qui la recouvrait l'avait fragilisée. Marcher dessus était probablement sans risque, mais pour ce qui était de courir… or il devrait courir, au moins les deux derniers mètres.

Le cosmos, comme toute énergie, ne peut passer brusquement d'un pallier à un autre sans transition. Les rares fois où cela semblait se produire, c'était volontairement, pour profiter de cet effet ''d'explosion'' ; mais il était si bref, si incontrôlable… Un chevalier d'or savait parfaitement exploiter cette dynamique, parce que le temps de transition était chez lui si court qu'il semblait inexistant… mais il était bien là. En gros, le temps de courir deux mètres à vitesse humaine. Pas plus, pas moins, juste ça. C'était peu. Suffisant cependant pour sauter le gouffre. Suffisant aussi pour que la corniche cède.

Il inspira l'air piquant de froid. Derrière lui, un retour qui n'était même pas envisageable. En face, deux mètres qui allaient décider de tout. En dessous, mille-cinq-cent mètres de vide glacé.

Il termina d'expulser l'air par petites bouffées. Puis mit prudemment un premier pied sur la corniche. Un deuxième. De là où il était, il pouvait facilement faire un bond en arrière si l'affleurement décidait de rompre. Très droit, il fit reposer tout son poids sur ses deux pieds et attendit le verdict.

Il n'y eut pas un craquement. La neige voletait entre ses jambes en un bruissement léger. Retenant un imperceptible soupir de soulagement, Masque de Mort se mit à progresser à pas légers et réguliers.

Il était presque à la moitié de la corniche. Les derniers pans du sommet qu'il venait de quitter disparurent de son champ de vision. Il était véritablement au-dessus du vide à présent. Se refusant à un coup d'œil en bas, il continua au même rythme en priant pour que le ciel reste dégagé. Si le moindre nuage venait se glisser dans la machine, il risquait fort de ne plus pouvoir évaluer correctement les distances. De ne plus savoir quand il faudrait se lancer. Par sécurité, il fit glisser son cosmos le long de la bande glacée et compta. Neuf pas avant la fin de la corniche. Les deux derniers en courant.

Huit…

Bien lui en avait pris car brutalement un masse lourde obscurcit le ciel. Le sommet en face s'entoura d'un voile sombre et aussi agité qu'un nuage d'abeilles.

Six…

Un peu de neige se détacha du bord de la corniche sous l'effet du vent et glissa vers le vide, comme aspirée, dans un silence absolu.

Cinq…

Il réalisa que l'écart était peut-être plus grand que ce qu'il avait cru percevoir. Il lui aurait fallu trois pas d'élan.

Quatre…

L'oreille aux aguets, il surprit dans son dos le premier craquement. Impossible maintenant de penser se retourner ou accélérer le pas. Il compta les secondes entre chaque pas pour être sûr de garder le même rythme. Ce serait deux pas ou rien.

Trois…

La corniche ne tiendrait pas. C'était une évidence qui lui crevait maintenant les yeux. A présent, tout ce qui comptait, c'était s'il serait assez rapide pour faire ses deux foutus pas avant que tout ne s'écroule.

Deux…

Dans un timing parfait, il s'élança.

Un…

Le bloc se détacha en un coup sec, Masque de mort vit le paysage en face de lui monter brusquement d'un bon mètre.

Zéro.

D'une seule impulsion du pied chargé de cosmos, Masque de mort parcourut pratiquement la moitié de la distance. Il stabilisa le niveau d'énergie et l'effet explosif s'estompa, lui permettant de percevoir dans le brouillard la corniche toute entière plongeant sous lui. Son saut avait été calibré à l'extrême, toute son énergie en avant, et non vers le haut. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, pas l'espace nécessaire pour corriger son tir. S'il lui manquait un seul mètre, le prochain arrêt c'était mille-cinq-cent mètres plus bas.

Il fut projeté dans le brouillard qui entourait le sommet. Ses sens aveuglés perçurent tout de même ceci : le vide était derrière lui. Sentant la terre tout proche, il plongea tête la première et exécuta une roulade qui lui aurait valu une note plus qu'honorable dans une compétition de gymnastique.

Il se releva, un sourire triomphant et totalement inutile sur le visage. Sourire qui disparut d'ailleurs lorsqu'il vit à quel point il était couvert de neige… et à quel point il était passé près de la catastrophe. Il lui aurait effectivement fallu un troisième pas : ce n'était pas quinze mais vingt mètres bien tassés qui le séparaient de son point d'élan. S'il se retournait, il ne lui aurait pas fallu plus d'un pas pour se retrouver directement en bas. La sueur froide qu'il sentit courir le long de son échine doucha un peu ses velléités olympiques, et il s'attacha au paysage, ou plutôt à l'absence de paysage qui l'entourait. Et se dit que les gens employaient réellement l'expression « ne pas voir plus loin que le bout de son nez » à tort et à travers. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu avoir les yeux fermés. En se concentrant, il pouvait deviner les contours d'un empilement rocheux matérialisant le sommet, ainsi qu'un chemin en creux dans la glace qui le contournait. Il rajusta par principe les lanières de son sac à dos et s'y engagea. Derrière lui, il entendit la corniche rejoindre enfin son terminus dans un bruit étouffé.

Il avait pénétré dans les restes d'une via ferrata qui bordait un petit cirque niché dans le col entre deux sommets. Pics et cordes avaient disparu depuis longtemps, heureusement la piste se poursuivait dans une sorte d'enfoncement rocheux où il pouvait tenir en équilibre sur ses pieds sans trop d'efforts. Cependant, il se refusait à se relâcher, alerté par toute cette brume, que le vent ne chassait pas, mais semblait au contraire alimenter continuellement, la faisant toujours plus dense, plus noire... C'était ce même vent qui s'engouffrait maintenant dans le couloir, qui le faisait chanter et résonner, qui rendait la roche presque humaine en la faisant crier de colère…

Masque de mort ferma brièvement les yeux. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. C'était loin, presque six mois. Presque 5000 kilomètres. Ils ne risquaient pas d'être ici. Ils ne l'auraient pas suivi si loin. Il les avait vus disparaître sous terre. Il était seul. Complètement seul. Merde, il avait passé cette corniche, le reste était du gâteau, il n'allait pas penser à ça.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Trop tôt. Ses pensées prirent soudain corps, et il vit surgir du brouillard trois longues silhouettes sombres, recouvertes d'une étincelante matière noire. Et qui riaient… qui riaient…

Il ne put retenir un cri.

Il ne put retenir ses mains.

Ses pieds se dérobèrent tandis qu'il cherchait à échapper à la main qui s'ouvrait sur sa gorge.

Il bascula dans le vide.

ooo

_« Je suis en première ligne » ne fut pas sa première pensée lorsqu'il vit la déferlante divine fondre sur le royaume des morts._

_Si égoïste qu'il fût._

_Est-ce que j'ai le temps ?_

_Le temps d'attraper les cinq autres._

_Non. Trop loin._

_Même si je me précipite._

_A peine le temps pour moi._

_Je ne peux pas les prévenir ?_

_Non. _

_Pas le temps._

_Juste celui pour…_

_SEKI SHIKI MEIKAI HA !_

_Boum._

_Le sol. Encore._

_Mais celui-là je le connais. Ce bon vieux Yomotsu._

_Merde. Mon armure._

_Détruite. Tant pis._

_Merde. Les cinq jeunes._

_Détruits. Tant pis._

_Qui c'est ça ?_

_Des spectres. Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ?_

_- Et toi, le chevalier ! Bouge pas d'un pouce !_

_Sérieux, où veulent-ils que j'aille ? J'ai l'épaule en miettes._

ooo

_- Les accès, seigneur ?_

_- Bien sûr, Hypnos. Tu ne penses tout de même pas que notre combat s'est achevé parce que nous sommes venus à bout d'Athéna ?_

_- Sa chevalerie est décimée._

_- Certains peuvent ressurgir. J'ai encore senti un cosmos d'or s'évaporer quelques secondes avant d'être frappé par ma puissance. D'autant plus que nous devons penser aux autres divinités. Elles ne laisseront pas leurs domaines devenir un royaume glacé sans rien dire._

_- De là à fermer tous les accès aux Enfers…_

_- Tous ? Ils ne sont que deux, le château Heinstein et le puits des Enfers, ou Yomotsu Hirasaka comme ils l'appellent désormais. Le premier sera emprisonné par la glace sans que nous ayons besoin d'agir. En revanche, pour le deuxième, certains chevaliers possèdent des techniques pour y accéder et je n'y ai aucun pouvoir._

_- Vous souhaitez donc que les spectres le gardent en permanence ?_

_- Effectivement. Et qu'ils pourchassent jusqu'au bout du monde quiconque tenterait d'y pénétrer._

_Hadès prit une courte gorgée de vin odorant. _

_- Lorsque ces techniques maudites auront complètement disparu, peut-être pourrons-nous enfin savourer notre tranquillité._

ooo

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour reprendre connaissance, mais dans un premier temps il ne vit aucune différence avec le coma profond. Enfoncé jusqu'à la taille dans une épaisse poudreuse, son champ de vision était uniformément rempli par le brouillard opaque et hurlant d'une tempête de neige. Il savait qu'il était tombé d'une falaise, pas trop haute, et qu'il se trouvait donc sur la petite plate-forme qu'il avait distinguée en contrebas. Il ne risquait donc pas de tomber faute de visibilité. C'était déjà ça. A présent, tout ce qui lui restait à faire c'était de trouver pas où remonter et…

_« Tu ne pensais tout de même pas nous échapper si facilement ? »_

Qui était là ?! Non, c'était une illusion, juste ses peurs qui refaisaient surface. Ils n'étaient pas là. Ils n'auraient pas attendu tout ce temps pour le rattraper.

_« C'est toi qui te berces d'illusions… Nous sommes là pour toi… nous serons toujours là, derrière toi… »_

« Non ! C'est faux ! Je vous ai échappés, vous avez laissé tomber ! »

_« Tu crois ? Tu crois sérieusement, qu'après un an à te suivre sans relâche, nous abandonnerions ? Retourne-toi… »_

Ne le fais pas. Tu imagineras qu'ils sont là et tu les verras, ça ne voudra rien dire. Tu n'as pas besoin de prendre ce risque… tu n'as rien à prouver…

Un risque… s'ils étaient là ? Bien là ? Ils auraient retrouvé sa trace… Patiemment, ils auraient attendu qu'il ne soupçonne plus rien et…

Non. Ce n'était pas crédible. Il n'avait pas à se retourner. Il était seul, seul…

Il fit volte-face. Là, émergeant de l'enfer qui se déchaînait autour d'eux, les trois silhouettes noires le fixaient et riaient, sans yeux, sans bouche, sans autre visage que celui de sa peur.

_« Tu vois… nous n'avons pas menti… »_

Ne te laisse pas entraîner.

_« Ça fait combien de temps, Masque de Mort… »_

Trop longtemps. Ils ne sont pas là.

_« Une année durant, dans ces montagnes hostiles… nous avons failli perdre ta trace plus d'une fois, tu sais… »_

J'ai cru que j'allais mourir.

_« Jamais un ordre ne nous a donné autant de plaisir… Parfois tu nous distançais, mais toujours, nous te retrouvions, terré dans un recoin, semblant nous attendre… »_

Je ne pouvais pas me défendre. Juste courir.

_« Tu avais effacé ton cosmos… Le nôtre, nous le faisions brûler, jour et nuit, afin qu'où tu sois, tu saches que nous étions là, que nous n'abandonnions pas… As-tu seulement dormi, cette année-là ? »_

Un an… dire que je ne savais même pas si…

_« Oooh, tu y avais pensé, pas vrai… et bien veux-tu que nous te le disions… »_

Non. Taisez-vous. Je ne le croirais pas si… »

_« Le froid, la nuit, si pénible… Nous avions mieux à faire alors… »_

Alors…

_« Oui… dis-le, toi… »_

J'étais seul. Dans ses montagnes, dans la nuit. J'étais seul. Il n'y a jamais eu que moi, depuis le premier jour.

ooo

Il hurla, et jeta son poing en avant, mais l'image rieuse se déroba. Oui… de braves petits soldats anonymes, même pas des étoiles… Chargés d'une mission ingrate, et qu'il ne pouvait même pas éliminer dans son état… De braves petits soldats qui, lassés de courir après une épave, avaient regagné les enfers, le laissant seul avec sa peur. Quand avait-il commencé à douter d'être même poursuivi ? Il avait continué à courir, à se cacher, malgré tout, malgré l'évidence. Et à présent, qu'est-ce qui le poussait à saisir ces silhouettes fantomatiques, qui n'avaient jamais représenté une menace autre part que dans sa tête ? Le dépit ? Le soulagement ? L'idée qu'il avait gâché un an de sa vie à fuir sa propre ombre ?

Et ces spectres déformés, qui tournaient et voletaient autour de lui comme les mannequins d'un marionnettiste fou…

Il se sentait s'enfoncer, partir loin de la falaise, celle qu'il devait remonter, qu'il devait…

Je ne dois rien à personne.

Si. Tu as promis, au vieux, et à toi-même.

Ça ne compte pas. C'est impossible.

Tu as promis, que tu serais toi à nouveau. Que tu ne te perdrais plus jamais.

C'est mieux ainsi… Une menace invisible, qui ne peut pas te blesser. C'est suffisant pour toi.

Non. Je veux plus. Le vrai danger, c'était face aux loups, l'autre jour. C'était tout à l'heure, sur cette corniche. C'est dans cette ville de l'autre côté des montagnes.

Je veux plus.

Réveille-toi.

Je veux plus.

Réveille-toi.

Je veux plus.

REVEILLE-TOI !

Il sortit la tête de l'eau. Et mit quelques secondes à réaliser que ce n'était pas une image. Dans son délire, il s'était précipité sur le verglas fragile qui recouvrait l'un de ces petits torrents de montagne. A présent, il s'enfonçait sous la glace, vers le ventre de la montagne, où il serait mis en pièces par les rochers. Le courant le portait vite, toujours plus vite. Le froid glacial de l'eau le réveilla instantanément. Il avisa les derniers mètres de glace avant de disparaître dans les roches. Poussant de toutes ses forces sur ses bras, il se projeta contre le plafond de verre. Qui se brisa, à son grand soulagement. Il se traîna sur le vrai sol et s'étendit sur le dos. Il tourna la tête et eut la surprise de distinguer son barda à quelques mètres de lui, au pied de la falaise. Il leva les yeux au ciel et apprécia, tout en reprenant son souffle, le clair espace étoilé dans son écrin de roches. Le calme paysage lui aurait presque fait oublier sa dent millénaire contre la montagne. Même le vent avait cessé sa valse furieuse.

…

Hein ?

Il se leva d'un bond. Oui, le vent avait cessé. Mais c'était plus que ça. Il n'y avait plus le moindre souffle d'air. Pas un nuage à l'horizon. Après des jours de tempête, c'était… bizarre.

Les sourcils froncés, il fixait le ciel comme si celui-ci pouvait lui fournir une réponse. C'est ce qu'il fit. Masque de mort se sentit brusquement submergé par un froid mortel qui s'infiltrait à même sa peau.

245 heures après s'être soulevé au-dessus du Pacifique, le vent de la mer avait atteint les Appalaches.

ooo

Certaines sensations sont au-dessus des mots. Celles provoquées par les émotions bien sûr, l'amour, la colère, sont éminemment personnelles et de notoriété publique, non communicables. Mais l'être humain, dans l'orgueil qui fait sa race, ne croit jamais pouvoir être dépassé par le physique. Il ne croit pas qu'une sensation pure, celle qui ne cache aucun sentiment, négatif ou positif à son égard, puisse renverser son beau système de langage. Il est un être trop cérébral, trop loin des bêtes désormais pour pouvoir être dérouté par une force qu'il maîtrise ou évite par son intelligence. Il pense que seul l'égal, l'homme à son image, peut le blesser et ainsi même la blessure le grandit. Il combat en restant un homme, sans rien céder de sa dignité et en reconnaissant l'autre en lui.

Masque de Mort était un guerrier. Il ne craignait pas l'affrontement ou l'homme qu'il y avait derrière l'adversaire. Cette peur-là, celle au fond de se retrouver moins qu'un homme, de perdre son âme en affrontant son semblable, c'était elle qui tôt ou tard séparait, même au sein de la chevalerie, les véritables guerriers de la simple chair à canon, l'homme du coq de combat.

Il savait s'opposer à une idée, à un corps ; il faisait face sans crainte à une âme, aussi hideuse fût-elle. Mais lorsque la menace n'a ni but, ni émotion, ni visage, comment la combattre ? Lorsqu'il n'y a aucune volonté, rien qu'une force qui va ? Porte-t-on encore le nom de guerrier lorsqu'on cherche simplement à survivre, sans pouvoir espérer rendre les coups ?

L'homme qui combat la nature ne combat que sa propre frustration, son propre doute. Il n'y a qu'à se terrer et attendre, sans pouvoir accuser qui que ce soit. « C'est la nature ». Combien ont jamais réellement perçu la cruauté de cette phrase ?

Masque de Mort vit la vague de refermer sur lui. Il savait qu'il était à bout de forces, que ses vêtements étaient trempés, et que s'il laissait ces bras mortels l'enlacer, c'était fini.

Il était trop tard pour presque tout. Pour remonter la falaise, pour chercher un repli dans la roche, pour faire brûler son cosmos à un niveau suffisant pour se protéger du fatal premier contact. Un choix à une option n'est pas bien difficile. Il saisit son sac – réflexe de possession – et se mit à courir dans la direction opposée. Le plus vite qu'il pouvait. Parvenu face à la roche, il prit fortement appui sur le sol et se hissa presque à mi-hauteur de la façade. Entamant ce qui ressemblait plus à une course verticale incontrôlée qu'à de l'escalade, il passa le sommet une seconde avant la vague et se laissa purement et simplement tomber dans le vide, jusqu'à ce que son pied rencontre une nouvelle surface solide qui lui servit à se projeter à nouveau vers l'avant.

S'engagea alors entre le vent de la mer et l'homme une course folle, effrénée, où l'un ou l'autre semblaient un instant gagner du terrain, avant de le reperdre tandis que son adversaire reprenait pied, l'un harassé, l'autre impassible.

Masque de Mort avait cessé toute pensée pour laisser ses réflexes s'exprimer. Son cosmos même s'élevait à un rythme régulier sans qu'il y ait la moindre réflexion précédant ce geste. Si la vague était loin ou proche, il n'en avait cure. Son adversaire ne pensait pas, ne voyait pas, il avait pris le parti de faire de même. Si cela revenait à n'être plus un homme, tant pis. Pour l'heure, il voulait vivre.

Un sommet de plus, et Masque de mort tomba soudain dans un monde sans repères. Aucun pic ne venait plus obstruer sa vue. Il se retourna pour apercevoir la barrière des Appalaches qui s'élevait, imperturbable. Quelques secondes suffirent pour que la vague le rejoigne dans la plaine. Elle semblait si petite. Après avoir cogné contre toutes les falaises de l'Amérique, elle lui évoqua une brise agréable lorsqu'elle le frôla pour continuer sa route. Et l'idée qu'il avait gagné ne l'effleura même pas. Il n'y avait pas eu de combat. Il était vivant. Juste… vivant.

Profitant du ciel encore dégagé sous l'effet du vent, il repéra un ruban de bitume qui filait vers le nord-est. Et reprit sa marche. A peine une heure plus tard, le squelette arachnéen du Crossroad se profilait à l'horizon.


	7. Crossroad

Bonjour à tous !

Youhou ! J'ai tenu mes délais UNE fois, je peux mourir heureuse ! Le prochain devrait aussi arriver pile poil dans les clous, pour le suivant ça se gâte, révisions et concours obligent... Mais j'ai passé le cap où j'envisageait de laisser tomber, donc quoi qu'il arrive, vous aurez la fin de cette histoire, même s'il faudra probablement attendre l'an scolaire prochain pour que je trouve vraiment mon rythme.

Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire. Et je signale qu'à partir de maintenant j'essaierai de répondre systématiquement aux reviews, puisque les questions que vous pourriez vous poser risquent de se multiplier... Donc n'hésitez pas pour des incompréhensions, des précisions ou par simple curiosité, à me laisser un mot.

Et une fois de plus, merci aux reviewers, merci aux visiteurs de passage, et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

_**Crossroad**_

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps aux villes après le cataclysme pour comprendre qu'elles ne pourraient survivre seules. Plongées dans l'autarcie, privées des moyens naturels de communication et d'échange, elles s'étaient vues programmer à court terme leur survie, dépendant entièrement de leur capacité à produire toujours plus, produire de quoi alimenter les forges, produire de quoi produire de nouvelles forges. Il fallait que vivent les rouages et que vivent les fourneaux, pour que vivent les hommes. Rien ne réchauffe comme une usine qui produit. Mais on ne pouvait tourner à vide. On se donnait l'impression de construire, d'avancer, de se sortir de quelque chose. Les matins où l'ouvrier se sentait las de vivre comme un mort, il jetait un œil au dehors, voyait la fumée sortir des cheminées et reprenait des couleurs. Mais le problème des ressources demeurait. Ce qui se trouvait hors de l'entourage immédiat de la ville était perdu pour elle. Il eut fallu qu'on lui apporte. Ce qu'on ne trouvait pas dans le sol, quelqu'un devait se charger de le fabriquer. Chaque ville s'était dépêchée de se trouver une spécialité qui avait intégré son nom. N'avoir rien à échanger c'était être inutile, condamnée à disparaître. Ainsi Detroit, ainsi Seattle, et tant d'autres, à présent vestiges dantesques où l'on se terrait lorsqu'on était lassé de marcher, où l'on s'allongeait pour attendre la mort, dessinaient les nébuleuses éclatées de la gigantesque constellation du cimetière des vivants. A l'opposé NewyorkSteel, San FrancisCoal, villes reines, fournissaient de quoi faire vivre les forges et de quoi faire surgir du sol d'autres forges, toujours plus de forges. Les marchandises partaient par longs convois, on réservait sa part dans chaque production, lorsqu'on sentait le stock s'épuiser. Et même lorsqu'il ne s'épuisait pas. Délais et dates de livraison avaient disparu, la seule mesure qui comptait était l'écoulement du stock. L'acier qui manquait, c'était la fin de la semaine New-yorkaise, panne de composants électroniques, c'était le mois Tokyoïte qui s'achevait. Le maître de forge était la seule forme d'autorité que supportait la ville. A la manière d'un Atlas moderne, il soutenait son monde, et si un matin il lui était venu l'envie d'appuyer sur le bouton ''arrêt'' de la forge, le monde entier s'écoulait avec lui. Il était comme un président dont la seule bombe dont il aurait eu le code aurait été celle sous ses pieds. Pour cela, on le respectait, mais on ne l'enviait pas. On l'enviait d'autant moins d'ailleurs que la seule autre forme de puissance que l'on connaissait en ville étaient les gangs. Allant de la troupe la plus hétéroclite et chaotique à la maffia la plus sophistiquée et organisée, la seule vérité commune était qu'aucune ville n'était épargnée. Nombre d'entre elles avaient tout bonnement péri à cause de la recrudescence de vols de production. Mais on ne pouvait penser protéger la ville sans ce noyau armé, des menaces réelles ou fantasmées. A NewyorkSteel, ce dilemme s'était résolu de lui-même lorsque la maffia du ''Philos'' avait mis la main sur toutes les usines de la ville, et augmenté le rythme de production par une discipline rigoureuse, sanglante, qui paradoxalement avait fait avec l'aide du temps de la Grosse Pomme un modèle de ville – autant que faire se pouvait. Mais qu'elles se nomment Brotherhood, Fraternité, ou encore the Link, ces noms poétiques ne cachaient rien de la violence du combat que se livraient les forges et les gangs. C'était la lutte de la violence aveugle contre l'aliénation mortifère, celle du corps contre les parasites qui l'habitent mais sans lesquels il succombe d'infections extérieures. La ville toute entière en était réduite à un mal nécessaire.

Enfin, tout cela roulait, tant bien que mal.

Le cœur apprenait à battre au rythme du chargement et déchargement des convois, et le corps cauchemardesque de la forge continuait à expulser à mesure qu'il consommait du fer, de l'acier, du charbon, des hommes.

On mourait beaucoup dans les forges. Peut-être même plus que sur les routes, mais cela n'avait pas grande importance. L'extinction dérisoire de la flamme vacillante d'une vie de fantôme n'empêchait pas les braises de ronger les chaînes de carbone, pas plus qu'elle n'empêchait les battoirs de marteler le sol pour cisailler l'acier le plus fin et le plus solide. Se posait cependant le problème du ravitaillement. Après que les villes avaient longuement pesté contre l'absence de l'une d'entre elles spécialisée dans cette production particulière, la solution s'était, une fois de plus, trouvée d'elle-même. La main invisible fit bouger ses pions, et flairant un créneau intéressant, des centaines de marchands se firent fait un plaisir de répondre à cette sollicitation de la demande. Ils n'appartenaient pas aux villes. On les supposait des héritiers de ce type de commerce du temps où il se trouvait être moins bien considéré. Mais ils avaient l'expérience indéniable d'une longue pratique. C'étaient des experts, d'une grande probité, toujours au fait des nouveaux arrivages, qui tenaient leurs contrats et fourguaient très rarement de la qualité frelatée. En somme, de braves gens, s'accordaient à dire les contremaîtres chargés de la surveillance du stock.

Nomades par essence et par nécessité, il ne leur était pas venu à l'esprit d'établir leur comptoir en ville. Il leur fallait un petit endroit à eux, proche de leurs divers clients mais suffisamment loin pour se sentir indépendants. Le terme de Crossroad avait fini par émerger dans les bouches pour désigner ces grands entrelacs d'échangeurs routiers près des métropoles où ils avaient pris l'habitude d'accrocher leur enseigne. Espace tentaculaire, tout en hauteur et en relief, il s'était vite fait fourmilière lorsque tous les rejetés des villes et des routes avaient rejoint cet oasis commercial. Les Crossroad avaient grandi. Cirque cosmopolite, foire moyenâgeuse de bric et de broc, mêlé d'échoppes, de ponts et d'échelles de fortune, habitations sur pilotis brinquebalants, océan chamarré de voleurs et de coupe-jarrets, on y trouvait tout le nécessaire et surtout l'inutile. Le commerce des hommes profite à tous les types de commerce. Essences exotiques, faux devins, tous les métiers du plus vieux du monde au plus inconnu et improbable étaient représentés.

Mais le centre du Crossroad, là où l'on vendait les futurs contingents d'ouvriers aux contremaîtres, restait le point névralgique, l'hôtel de ville de cette cour des miracles. Et NewyorkSteel, en sa qualité de ville reine, avait fait de son Crossroad le centre du monde englouti.

ooo

Masque de Mort s'avance encore, jusqu'à être tout à fait sûr d'être parvenu au centre du large socle de métal, inspire un grand coup et lève les yeux. Ce qui frappe d'abord, bizarrement, ce n'est pas cette débauche de lumières, toute de flashs et de crépitements. Ce n'est pas non plus cette immense toile de fond céleste d'un noir baveux, obscène, que l'on entraperçoit entre les brindilles de l'effroyable nid, haut de plus de cinquante mètres, et qui semble à tout moment prête à s'effondrer pour engloutir l'édifice. Ce n'est pas, enfin, la sensation d'être aspiré dans le gouffre vertical qui s'offre à son esprit bien plus clairement que ses deux pieds ancrés au sol, dont il finit par douter qu'ils puissent le retenir face à la chute évidente, certaine.

Non. Ce qui, le premier, frappe son regard, c'est le bruit.

Le bruit vit sous ces yeux. Il s'anime, il bouge. Il est partout, court, s'évapore, ressurgit au-dessus, en-dessus, saute d'une brindille à l'autre, parcourt allègrement l'araignée de bois et de métal, passe entre ses pieds, court sur sa peau, sous sa peau, s'infiltre par tous les pores et creuse au hasard comme un rat piégé dans un cadavre, et quand il l'expulse, enfin, c'est pour le sentir l'entourer bien plus sauvagement que le vent de la mer quand il l'a frôlé, loin dans les sommets.

Le bruit grouille. Le bruit crache depuis le balcon d'une cabane brinquebalante. Le bruit fait la course dans les ponts de singes qui relient, à l'aveuglette, tous les bords du Crossroad à travers le puits central. Le bruit jette du linge par-dessus une échoppe. Le bruit s'accroche à sa jambe en secouant ses vêtements miteux. Le bruit lui tape sur l'épaule. Le bruit est là. Et lui, il disparaît. Il veut se dissoudre. Retrouver la calme plaine et les hautes montagnes.

Il sait, bien sûr, qu'avec un effort de pensée, il retrouverait derrière ce bruit qui est partout les hommes, derrière ce bruit qui est un, l'humanité. Ce bruit ne sonne pas. Il parle. Il ne se résonne pas. Il communique. Oui. Il pourrait penser tout cela. Mais lui, il ne voit que le gouffre. Le gouffre est le plus fort.

Un bruit plus petit que les autres secoue sa jambe avec insistance. Un bruit étique et maladroit cherche à s'infiltrer dans sa poche. D'un mouvement preste, il saisit le bruit à la gorge. Un son étouffé l'oblige à baisser les yeux. Tous, des bruits de tous âges, se sont figés autour de lui. Au bout de son bras, à une dizaine de centimètres du sol, le petit bruit se balance en fixant sur lui des yeux effrayés. Le son est bloqué dans sa gorge. C'est bien. Reste comme ça. Masque de Mort s'oblige à ignorer le visage statufié par la peur. Rien ne compte, que le silence.

Mais le gouffre est loin au-dessus. Le regard cobalt rencontre les yeux sales. Soudain, du cœur de ces prunelles grisâtres, jaillit un autre torrent, qui vient peu à peu engloutir le bruit. Les souvenirs déferlent. Les escapades dans les vergers des collines de Sicile, les mauvais tours, pour le pur plaisir de voler, et les autres, moins mauvais, motivés par la faim les punitions, terribles, à même la poussière, les rires, les promesses qu'on savait fausses. Le gouffre s'efface. Il a fermé les yeux, dérisoire protection contre un souffle venu du fond de son âme. Lorsqu'il les rouvre, c'est un petit garçon en pleurs qu'il tient à la gorge.

Après un instant de flottement interloqué, Masque de Mort laissa le gamin retomber sur ses pieds, et le regarda détaler en étouffant à grand peine ses larmes. Aussitôt, il fut imité par la cohorte de chenapans qui l'entourait, et les adultes qui observaient la scène de loin, crispés, se détournèrent, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à cet étrange voyageur qui s'était figé quelques minutes auparavant, le visage perdu vers le ciel du Crossroad, comme foudroyé, et qui semblait désormais s'éveiller d'un long rêve.

De nouveau ignoré de tous, Masque de Mort s'efforça de reprendre une respiration régulière et regarda à nouveau en l'air. Le gouffre ascensionnel, même s'il avait perdu son aspect mystique, n'en restait pas moins terrifiant. Cependant, il s'ouvrait maintenant à la compréhension, autorisait un mur de rationalité à venir se placer entre l'homme, et le vertige.

Masque de Mort se trouvait sur ce qu'on aurait pu appeler le rez-de-chaussée de cette construction chaotique. Le Crossroad comportait, grossièrement, quatre niveaux principaux, matérialisés par les tronçons d'autoroutes entrecroisés et superposés à différentes hauteurs. Esquissant des formes géométriques, il couraient en ligne droites ou en virages, laissant nu à la face du ciel, caprice du hasard ou de la raison, cette portion de terre qui formait le « gouffre ». Dans tous les cas, ces voies de bitume apparaissaient nettement comme la seule partie de l'édifice qui avait bénéficié de quelque savoir architectural. Entre les niveaux, et tout autour, ce n'étaient plus que baraques et ponts suspendus, couloirs de bric et de broc dont se détachait, périodiquement, une planche ou une corde. Plus que les rubans noirs et élancés, c'était cette profusion de matières composites, allant de la simple bicoque sur pilotis à la plateforme supportant une rue entière au-dessus du vide grâce à de solides cordages d'acier, qui donnait l'impression d'un gigantesque _nid humain._

Masque de Mort posa prudemment un pied sur une planche donnant accès au premier niveau. En bas, sur l'ancienne autoroute construite à même le sol, on trouvait surtout des habitations, des petits hangars qui servaient de dortoirs aux visiteurs de passages, et enfin les systèmes de chaufferie, d'éclairage et d'alimentation en provenance de la métropole. Ensuite, on était projeté dans une mer d'échelles et de poutres censées permettre le passage d'un niveau à l'autre.

Dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur du Crossroad, la vision globale qu'il croyait avoir acquise depuis le sol se perdit dans la multitude de passages déséquilibrés, qui la plupart du temps ne débouchaient que sur le vide, personne ne s'étant préoccupé de donner une quelconque cohésion à l'ensemble, pas plus à l'horizontale qu'à la verticale. Avec le temps, de nombreux petits étages intermédiaires en équilibre sur des plateformes en acier pour les plus grosses ou plus simplement en bois étaient donc venus complexifier ce réseau, labyrinthe bruyant et qui obstruait la vue. Peu de plateformes se donnaient simplement la peine d'être droites, et l'un des bruits récurrents qui rythmaient la vie du Crossroad était le ballet sans fin des cordes qu'on se lançait d'un bout à l'autre d'un trou au-dessus duquel un pont manquait encore. Souhaitant peu se faire encore remarquer, Masque de Mort accepta volontiers ces lianes qui passaient de main en main, sans un mot, ni un geste de remerciement, tant elles avaient intégré le quotidien. Au bout de la vingtième, qui l'amena une fois de plus dans un dédale sans aucun débouché, le Cancer décida qu'il n'y avait de toute façon aucune raison pour qu'on s'intéresse à lui, et commença tout bonnement à escalader des niveaux entiers par les toits.

Dès la troisième avenue routière, à bien vingt ou trente mètres du sol, les clapiers à lapins familiaux se raréfiaient pour laisser place à des installations plus conséquentes. Etalages de montreurs d'animaux, troupes d'acteurs en vadrouille ou échoppes cossues, cet étage embaumait de mille odeurs qui émanaient des vendeurs ambulants vantant des plats colorés et exotiques. A cet étage, les piaillements et les querelles de voisinage disparaissaient avantageusement au profit de sons plus mélodieux, orchestres de rues, danseurs, artistes de fortune... Les rires même semblaient se faire plus sonnants, plus harmonieux. Nul doute, on avait atteint là l'étage du doux commerce. Les rues bondées et chantantes bougeaient au rythme des harangues des marchands, comme un long fleuve heurte soudain un rocher et le contourne lentement, avant de repartir. Un vent léger secouait les tentures vives des échoppes, venait se perdre dans les jupons et les écharpes. Masque de Mort se laissa bercer par la brume des couleurs et des sons que ses sens troublés et surchargés restituaient en une masse floue, tandis qu'il se sentait entraîné par les mouvements de la foule. Enfin, il déboucha sur ce qui lui sembla constituer la rue principale. Au bout de l'allée, on devinait une petite place, et derrière, le gouffre que l'océan de têtes et de toits ne parvenait pas à masquer. Au sein même du puits, il remarqua une sorte de long tuyau bleu qui s'étendait à la verticale depuis la place jusqu'à l'étage supérieur. Il plissa les yeux.

« Toi, mon gars ! Tu as faim, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Troublé, il tourna vivement la tête en direction de la voix. Ce fut pour croiser le regard agacé et le teint sombre d'un marchand qui le dévisageait par-dessus son échoppe de pâtisseries odorantes.

« Tu as faim ? Alors, tu payes ! » Insista-t-il encore, en pressant deux doigts l'un contre l'autre.

« De quoi tu parles ? Je ne veux rien acheter » Bredouilla Masque de Mort, ce qui, est-il besoin de le préciser, lui ressemblait fort peu.

« Tu veux rien acheter ? Alors dégage, tu bloques le passage ! » Le rabroua le marchand, avant de le pousser sans façon sur le côté. Le cancer réalisa qu'il avait pris place sans le vouloir dans la queue de cette échoppe et s'était laissé porter. Fixant un instant le petit étal, il envisagea une solution radicale, puis se détourna. Dans le temps, peut-être. Il n'était plus là pour ça.

Il remonta la rue en ignorant du mieux qu'il pouvait les tentes déployées. L'une d'elle, cependant, attira son attention. C'était une toile de mauvaise qualité, patchwork de couleurs profondes imitant le velours et la soie. Des étoiles et des lunes d'or s'étendaient sur un pavage tantôt bleu nuit, tantôt vert d'émeraude. Par curiosité, il passa la tête à l'intérieur.

« Approchez, approchez messieurs dames, vous n'avez jamais rien vu de pareil. La grande chamane Kawetsha, celle qui avait tout prédit, est ici pour vous ! Oui, ce qu'on raconte est vrai. Elle est née au pôle Nord magnétique, et depuis, parle aux vents et à la glace. Ses visions sont foudroyantes, c'est une Pythie moderne ! Ecoutez, écoutez sa sage parole ! »

Sur l'estrade, une vieille femme emmitouflée dans une espèce de couverture aux couleurs de la tente, sembla se concentrer puis, levant des yeux hallucinés au ciel se mit à proférer des incantations dans une langue exotique et chantante. Les badauds envoûtés tentaient de s'y retrouver dans cette prophétie merveilleuse, tandis que Masque de mort, étouffant à grand peine une hilarité subite, se dépêcha de sortir de la tente.

Il était tout proche de la place centrale à présent. Il lui semblait même voir ce long tuyau qui… _ondulait_ sous l'effet du vent. Décidant qu'il s'agissait là d'une illusion d'optique, il s'apprêtait à s'en approcher quand il réalisa une masse qui s'accumulait un peu à droite du centre de la place. Il se fraya un chemin dans la foule. Perché sur une boîte, un marchand haranguait les passants dans une langue qu'il ne comprit pas, ce qui était étrange vu le nombre qu'il en parlait couramment, à force d'en apprendre presque malgré lui dans le bouillon culturel qu'était le sanctuaire. Cela le poussa à déduire que la quasi-totalité de la foule ne comprenait pas un traître mot. Et attendait quand même. Derrière l'homme, une sorte de gros cube était recouvert d'un drap opaque. Enfin, le marchand termina sa diatribe, et descendit de son perchoir pour soulever le drap avec une lenteur mesurée. La foule retint son souffle. Enfin, le drap tomba. Il y eut un cri de ravissement.

Le cube était en fait une boîte de verre. A l'intérieur, couchée dans une pose artistique, complètement nue, une femme.

Le silence sembla se faire autour du minuscule écrin. Soudain, sans aucune musique, la femme se releva, et entama une danse faite de mouvements désarticulés et pourtant gracieux. Masque de mort, fasciné, regardait évoluer l'étrange poupée.

Au Crossroad, les acrobates, équilibristes et autres saltimbanques ne sont pas rares. Mais là, l'artiste s'imposait. Chacune des articulations souples, chaque mouvement d'une fluidité et d'une simplicité désarmantes, disait non seulement l'expérience, mais aussi le talent. Elle enchaînait sauts, roulades, glissades, dans cette boîte minuscule où elle pouvait à peine se tenir debout, et soudain ce fut comme si les rôles s'inversaient. C'étaient les spectateurs qui étaient là, piégés derrière cette paroi de verre, et elle, libre, immense, incendiant le ciel.

Elle stoppa net. Son corps, semblant s'effondrer sous son propre poids, s'écroula sans ressort. La neige tombait sans répit sur la boîte. Le marchand saisit le coin du drap. Alors ce fut une explosion. La danseuse se redressa, se cogna aux parois, les mains écartées, le regard perdu, cherchant une sortie invisible tout en se cabrant, roulant, indomptable, dans un silence absolu. Puis retomba. Le montreur jeta le drap. Elle disparut sous les plis nacrés.

Les spectateurs restèrent hébétés. Puis un tonnerre d'applaudissements tomba sur la place. Le marchand se dirigea vers la boîte, sans doute pour leur présenter l'artiste. Masque de mort se détourna. Il ne voulait pas voir la femme derrière ce spectacle. Il l'aurait voulu pour toujours, là, petite danseuse mécanique dans son écrin de verre.

Se défaisant à grand-peine de la vision enchanteresse, il se retourna pour apercevoir une petite silhouette replète surgir de la colonne bleue. Ce qu'il avait pris pour un tuyau était en fait un long drapé tendu depuis l'étage supérieur et qui dissimulait un petit escalier en colimaçon.

Le bonhomme, le teint mat et habillé à l'orientale, attrapa une sorte de porte-voix et hurla en anglais :

« Attention attention ! Contremaîtres, amateurs intéressés, la vente du nouvel arrivage de maître Zouko va commencer ! Veuillez emprunter l'escalier pour vous rendre à la salle. »

Masque de Mort, ainsi qu'une vingtaine d'autres, se rassemblèrent au centre et passèrent un à un sous le rideau. L'escalier n'était pas large et l'on se bouscula beaucoup. Tout en grimpant, Masque de Mort fit mentalement le résumé de sa situation : il recherchait une gamine dont il ne savait rien à part le nom, pas même si elle se trouvait encore ici. Affaire mal engagée. En attendant, soupira-t-il, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que d'assister au plus de ventes possible en espérant un miracle.

L'escalier déboucha enfin sur une salle recouverte de lourdes tentures. Les murs étaient en acier solide et le chauffage abondant. Presque trop, si bien qu'acheteurs et vendeurs qui discutaient entre eux dans un coin se défirent bientôt de leurs oripeaux. Le chevalier les imita à regret, son blouson étant le vêtement sur lui qui ait un certain cachet. En effet, il devait reconnaître que son entourage constituait clairement la classe au-dessus. Le regard clair, la coiffure non négligée et les vêtements relativement propres, ils ressemblaient plus à des hommes d'affaires légèrement éméchés qu'à des contremaîtres d'usine. Masque de mort les détailla discrètement. Ils étaient une dizaine, la plupart affichant la petite quarantaine. Ils semblaient tous se connaître et discutaient de manière distante mais polie. Il y avait là deux hommes en loden vert à l'air emprunté qui ne s'éloignaient jamais de plus de cinquante centimètres et se relayaient pour parler avec un homme au teint hispanique, très dégingandé qui parlait avec ses mains, dans des mouvements nerveux qui accentuaient encore son allure d'asperge brûlée. L'oreille aiguisée du Cancer crut saisir dans leur conversation les mots ''forage'', ''galerie'', ''fichu éboulement'', ''arrivage providentiel''… Plus loin, une espèce d'énorme boule de graisse habillée tout en jaune et sautillant sur ses courtes pattes aurait pu incarner la version futuriste de l'américain moyen. Il parlait fort, avec cinq personnes en même temps, aussi insipides les unes que les autres, à l'exception d'un homme à l'air plus jeune, aux cheveux teints en rouge, qui écoutait d'un air distrait et hochait la tête en rythme. Masque de mort finit par remarquer les écouteurs fichés dans ses oreilles et qui descendaient jusqu'à sa poche. Le gros homme, peu concerné par l'indifférence manifeste de ses interlocuteurs, continuait de brailler :

« Oui, enfin, comment voulez-vous tenir une forge uniquement avec des vieux de la vieille ? Ils connaissent tous les trucs pour tirer au flanc, et quand on cherche un gogo pour se charger des travaux les plus pénibles, il n'y a plus personne ! Non, croyez-en mon expérience, à moi Big Bob, rien ne vaut une rotation en flux tendu. Pouf, ils arrivent, ils sont tout innocents, on leur fait faire le gros de la tâche et puis pouf ! Ils disparaissent on ne sait où et on va en chercher d'autres. Il n'y a pratiquement pas de perte, foi de Big Bob, sauf pour l'approvisionnement alimentaire. Saleté, ça. On est obligé d'investir dans des frigos pour éviter que ça pourrisse. Des frigos ! Dans une ère glaciaire ! Soi-disant que ce n'est pas hygiénique de tout garder enterré dehors. On voit bien que ce n'est pas ceux-là qui gèrent les stocks… »

Il s'interrompit et glissa un œil vers le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges. Celui-ci, impassible, semblait à mille lieues des préoccupations logistiques de son collège. Ce dernier, rasséréné, allait reprendre son monologue, quand un coup de gong l'interrompit, au grand soulagement de son auditoire.

Tous se dirigèrent vers une estrade surmontée d'un rideau, et s'assirent sur les sièges disposés à leur intention. Les marchands, eux, restèrent debout en arrière. Ils n'intervenaient que rarement dans les ventes, pour racheter des lots spéciaux, souvent à l'unité, ou pour donner un coup de pouce à leur collègue en faisant monter les prix, ou simplement par pur sport. Comme tous les professionnels d'une discipline, ils s'amusaient des amateurs, les voyaient s'escrimer à marchander un moitié prix là où ils obtenaient pratiquement la gratuité.

Masque de mort avait jeté son dévolu sur un siège en retrait, il se retrouva cependant coincé entre le jeune homme, toujours les écouteurs dans les oreilles – à plein volume, comme purent le constater celles du Cancer – et un petit chauve râblé dont la puissance de voix semblait peiner à dépasser celle de l'ultrason, ce qui transformait son babillage en un bourdonnement énervant. Il eut en revanche la satisfaction de voir celui qu'il avait avec une grande subtilité deviné s'appeler Big Bob se placer à l'autre bout de la rangée, au premier rang.

On frappa encore un coup, les bavardages cessèrent et maître Zouko se hissa sur la scène. Il ressemblait à la plupart de ses collègues, grand, barbu et relativement bedonnant, mais son visage respirait l'intelligence toute commerciale et inspirait une sympathie du même type. Il commença dans un bel anglais chantant :

« Mes amis, chers clients ! Quel plaisir de stationner à NewyorkSteel ! C'est une ville où l'on apprécie nos services mieux que dans n'importe quelle autre ville !

- Ouais ! Brailla Big Bob, la bouche pleine d'un sandwich qui avait surgi de nulle part. Surtout après un éboulement dans nos mines de cuivre !

- En effet, cria le marchand pour couvrir les rires, dès que nous avons su la peine dans laquelle vous vous trouviez, nous avons couru, volé vers vous ! Mais nous ne sommes pas venus les mains vides ! Comme cela se fait entre amis du beau monde, nous avons les bras chargés de présents ! »

Des exclamations suivirent cette déclaration.

« Sans plus attendre, reprit Zouko, voici notre premier item ! Un lot de trente mineurs, mise initiale une once et demi d'or par tête, auquel j'ajoute deux gratuits si la recette dépasse quatre onces par tête ! »

Le rideau s'ouvrit sur des hommes assis en file, hagards, reliés entre eux par des cordes. Ils étaient tous taillés de la même manière, et effectivement pour la mine. Epaules larges, bras puissants mais corps fins, on les avait mis en marcel pour mieux les laisser apprécier. Ils étaient lavés.

« Messieurs, hurla Zouko, commencez les enchères ! »

Aussitôt, autour de Masque de mort, annonces, railleries et appréciations se bousculèrent. A sa droite, le petit râblé se déchaînait, à sa gauche le jeune homme gardait le silence et observait la scène en mâchonnant une gomme au fort parfum de fraise chimique.

« Un soixante-quinze !

- Soixante-seize !

- Deux dix ! gueula Big Bob, la bouche pleine.

- On veut monter vite hein ?

- Il les veut, ses mineurs !

- Des clous ! On en a tous besoin ici !

- Vous ne gérez pas la plus grande aciérie de la ville, ajouta Big Bob d'un ton précieux.

- Ca, tu nous l'as assez dit ! Deux trente.

- Deux trente-cinq.

- On a peur de déplaire à son patron ? Il serre les cordons ?

- Et le tien ?

- Deux quatre-vingt, voilà ce qu'il te dit le mien.

- Trois ! hurla le petit chauve, manquant presque de se jeter sur les genoux de Masque de Mort en sautillant sur son siège.

- Trois trente, dit Big Bob en dardant sur lui un regard furieux.

- Quatre ! Riposta l'autre tandis que Masque de Mort se collait pratiquement au jeune homme pour éviter un bras volant.

Big Bob parut hésiter un moment, et il sembla au Cancer que, sans quitter le chauve des yeux, il avait glissé un regard vers le jeune aux écouteurs.

- Quatre dix, fit calmement celui-ci après un blanc, en faisant éclater une bulle de chewing-gum.

- Quatre cinquante ! Rajouta Big Bob avec toute son assurance retrouvée.

Le chauve leva légèrement les mains en signe de reddition. Zouko frappa trois coups, un large sourire sur le visage. Le rideau se ferma et l'on passa au lot suivant.

Les enchères se succédèrent. Big Bob en remporta la plupart, suivi de près par le petit chauve. Les deux hommes en loden faillirent s'étriper pour un lot de vingt ouvriers monteurs, et le grand hispanique sembla retrouver tout son enthousiasme lorsque passèrent les lots d'ouvrières féminines. Le jeune n'intervint quant à lui que deux ou trois fois, à chaque fois alors que les enchères semblaient au point mort, les autres hésitant à monter plus haut. Aussitôt qu'il avait parlé, Big Bob renchérissait immédiatement.

Masque de Mort s'enfonça de plus en plus dans son siège. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, et n'avait vu aucune fille susceptible d'approcher Zigna. Encore eut-il fallu qu'il soit sûr de son âge. Les lots étaient organisés par catégorie d'ouvriers, monteurs, porteurs, travailleurs à la chaîne, discriminés selon leur morphologie. Il n'avait vu que des adultes. Et se demandait de plus en plus ce qu'il était venu faire ici.

Zouko, dont le sourire s'était encore élargi au cours de la vente, reprit la parole.

« Et maintenant, comme le veut la tradition, notre dernier lot, les divers !

- Ah, fit le grand échalas, ce n'est pas pour moi.

- Ne dis pas ça, il y a parfois de bonnes surprises dans les divers.

- Lot de cinquante, fit Zouko. Je vous rappelle les règles : mise initiale de zéro, vous pouvez enchérir à l'unité, mais à prix par tête égal c'est l'enchère de gros qui l'emporte. »

Il ouvrit le rideau, et Masque de Mort retint un hoquet.

Les plus vieux avaient dans les quinze-seize ans. Il n'aurait pas donné cinq ans aux plus jeunes. Comme les adultes, on les avait alignés, mais ils n'étaient pas reliés entre eux et chacun portait autour de son cou un petit panneau indiquant son sexe, son âge hypothétique, et un numéro entre 1 et 50.

Masque de Mort eut tout juste le temps de faire glisser son regard sur l'ensemble.

« Commencez ! hurla Zouko.

- Pff… ils ne sont pas fameux… on doit pouvoir les employer au bureau. J'en donne un dixième d'once par tête.

- Deux dixièmes sur le trois.

- De même sur le quatre.

- Ne prenez pas tous les plus grands !

- Je suis d'accord, fit Big Bob qui avait entamé son quatrième sandwich. Les petits font de meilleurs mineurs. J'en donne cinq dixièmes par tête.

- Tu ne veux que les plus petits ! Laisse-nous les autres !

- A ce prix-là, je les prends tous ! »

Masque de Mort, un mauvais goût dans la bouche, faisait circuler son regard d'un bout à l'autre de la file. Ils étaient classés par âge et formaient un joli dégradé. Du 1 au 25, on aurait pu les considérer comme des ouvriers ordinaires. Mais après, c'étaient des enfants, rien que des enfants. Il cherchait une Zigna dont il ne connaissait ni l'âge ni l'apparence. Mais cette fois, la providence lui vint en aide. Quelque chose brilla au cou de l'une des filles, qu'on avait rangée parmi les plus jeunes à cause de sa taille mais dont les traits évoquaient dix-onze ans. Une médaille. Masque de mort plissa les yeux. La médaille était ornée, en son centre, de la petite photo d'un chien au pelage marron. Isabelle.

Masque de mort chercha une brèche dans les annonces pour enchérir. Il avait sans doute assez pour une. Il avait vécu loin des hommes et n'avait rien dépensé depuis des mois. Pour une, ce serait suffisant…

« Huit dixièmes par tête ! S'égosilla Big Bob. Croyez-moi, il n'y a que Big Bob pour en faire de bons ouvriers ! »

Masque de Mort inspira un bon coup. Sa voix grave s'éleva dans le silence.

« Une once par tête, sur les 26 à 50. »

Il y eut un blanc. On s'était demandé ce qu'il faisait là, ce type qui ne faisait aucune enchère. On lui trouva un timbre fascinant.

« Ah, fit le chauve, quelqu'un de raisonnable. Enfin, raisonnable pour nous. Prenez les débris, nous allons enchérir sur les intéressants. Une once sur le 4.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Hurla Big Bob. On ne fait pas par demi-lot ! D'où tu sors, toi ?

- Il n'y a aucune règle qui s'y oppose, fit remarquer Zouko, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui, Big Bob, si tu les veux tant que ça, tes morveux, enchéris sur eux, et laisse-nous les grands ! Tu n'en feras rien, de toute façon. »

Le gros homme sortit un mouchoir de la taille d'une taie d'oreiller et s'épongea le front. Il foudroya du regard le chevalier, qui resta impassible.

« Une once dix sur les 26 à 50, dit-il enfin.

- Une quinze, riposta le Cancer.

- Une trente ! Foutu étranger ! »

Les autres avaient, sur un clin d'œil de Zouko, suspendu leurs enchères pour les écouter. Personne ne résistait à Big Bob sur les gamins. Enfin, aucun d'entre eux n'avait réussi. Il les voulait pour ses mines, et il les avait toujours. Il lui en fallait toujours plus. Mais ce voyageur avait quelque chose d'animal dans son regard. On observait avec curiosité, comme on épie un chat qui débrouille une pelote.

« Une trente-six.

- Une trente-neuf ! »

On grimpait doucement. Les gamins se serraient entre eux, effarés par la tension qui montait. Les marchands s'étaient rapprochés.

« Une quarante-sept », asséna encore Masque de Mort.

Big Bob jeta un regard désespéré sur le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.

« Une cinquante-cinq, fit celui-ci entre deux mastications.

- Une soixante ! » Gueula Big Bob.

Masque de Mort inspira une nouvelle fois. Il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps. Cela faisait déjà quarante onces d'or, plus qu'un lingot. Il n'avait pas tant en monnaie. A moins de…

Il se leva, imitant ainsi Big Bob et la plupart des clients. Puis, d'une voix forte :

« Deux. »

Il y eut des remous. Deux onces fois vingt-cinq, cela faisait cinquante onces d'or, pratiquement deux kilos.

« Deux cinq ! reprit Big Bob avec l'énergie du désespoir.

- Deux dix », riposta le Cancer, impitoyable.

A nouveau, le contremaître eut un regard pour le jeune homme. Mais celui-ci resta silencieux. Vaincu, le gros homme retomba lourdement sur sa chaise. Il y eut quelques rires, des sifflements. Le petit chauve accrocha l'épaule du Cancer tandis que celui-ci se rasseyait :

« Joli coup, mon vieux ! Vous travaillez pour qui ?

- Pour moi-même, je suis dans le développement personnel de masse", répondit-il d'une voix inexplicablement lasse. Le chauve haussa les épaules, ses interrogations peintes sur le visage. Les autres clients terminèrent leurs enchères sur les plus âgés, tandis que Masque de Mort, prostré sur sa chaise, semblait faire le deuil de quelque chose. Il ne remarqua même pas les deux yeux clairs qui, derrière une énorme bulle fluo, le détaillaient avec curiosité.

ooo

« Pardonnez-moi messire… »

Zouko attira Masque de Mort sous le rideau tandis que les autres clients pliaient bagage.

« Je n'ai pas le plaisir de vous connaître, et par conséquent… le marchand prit un air embarrassé. Je souhaiterais connaître l'adresse de livraison du convoi, et aussi… pardonnez-moi, mais pourriez-vous régler tout de suite ? Vous comprenez, en général, je reçois la paie à l'usine en transportant la marchandise… »

Masque de Mort dévisagea le commerçant. Celui-ci, décida-t-il, avait surtout peur de voir son généreux acheteur se carapater avec la marchandise sans payer.

« Pas besoin d'adresse, grogna-t-il, conduisez-moi au lot. J'embarque, et je règlerai là-bas. »

Inutile de paraître trop crédule non plus. Le marchand eut un imperceptible sourire.

« Dans les affaires, on aime les gens directs. Suivez-moi, monsieur… ?

- V.

- Alors va pour V », fit Zouko d'un air joyeux.

Ils traversèrent un grand nombre de couloirs matérialisés par de lourdes tentures tout au long desquels résonnaient les voix des marchands. Enfin, Zouko poussa une porte en acier et actionna un interrupteur. La salle s'éclaira.

C'était une sorte de hangar coupé en deux par un épais grillage. De l'autre côté, les enfants s'agitaient par petits bruissements. Les seuls sons étaient ceux de l'aération et des chuchotis des bambins. Zouko s'approcha d'une porte fichée dans la cage, se saisit d'une clé à sa ceinture et la fit grincer dans la serrure. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte.

Aussitôt, les petits effrayés se tassèrent contre le mur du fond. Sans plus de façons, Zouko saisit les vingt-cinq concernés au col et les fit avancer. Masque de Mort sentit son poing se crisper.

« Voilà, fit Zouko. Conformes en tout point. Je les ferai sortir dès que nous nous serons occupés des menus frais… »

Son ton s'était durci. Masque de Mort, avec un ultime soupir, posa à terre son sac, et plongea la main au fond, pour en extirper quelques secondes plus tard ce qu'il cherchait. Il le jeta aux pieds du marchand, qui le ramassa.

« Joli, apprécia-t-il. Cela doit bien aller chercher dans les deux kilos ! Attendez, je vais peser, je crois que je vous dois de l'argent. Et pas une impureté avec ça ! Splendide, splendide ! »

Ils sortirent de la cage et le marchand se dirigea vers un petit bureau dans un coin sur lequel trônait une balance en bronze.

« Deux kilos cinq tout rond, annonça le marchand. Je vous vous dois donc treize onces et quelques. Attendez. »

Il fouilla dans sa besace et en ressortit le précieux métal, qu'il tendit au chevalier. Celui-ci s'en saisit en essayant de toucher le moins possible la main du marchand.

« Joli, répéta-il lorsque Masque de Mort s'éloignait pour rouvrir la cage. Ça faisait partie d'une sorte de statue ou quelque chose comme ça ?

- Quelque chose comme ça, oui », grinça le chevalier en faisant sortir les gosses.

ooo

« Bon. Si quelqu'un s'appelle Zigna parmi vous, bande de morveux, qu'il fasse un pas en avant. »

Aucun mouvement. Formidable. Il fallait qu'il soit plus clair.

« Je cherche la petite Zigna. Je suis gentil. Je viens de la part d'un ami à elle, gentil aussi. Zigna, si tu es là, sois sympa et fait un pas en avant. »

Toujours rien. Masque de Mort se pinça l'arête du nez. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il parvenait déjà parfaitement à se mettre dans la mouise tout seul, pourquoi était-il allé s'encombrer d'un môme ? Non, pardon, pas d'un, mais de vingt-cinq morpions, voilà, c'était sa dernière idée fabuleuse en date. Il décida de la jouer franco. Des fois qu'ils comprennent. Ou qu'ils aient pitié, au moins.

« Ecoutez, je passe une semaine horrible. J'ai perdu l'usage de la parole, je suis tombé sur un vieux toqué, qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de crever en me fourguant la responsabilité de la gosse qu'il a réussi à perdre, j'ai plus un sou, et maintenant je suis en train de raconter mes malheurs à une bande de moutards qui ne doivent pas saisir le quart de ce que je blablate. Alors, s'il vous plaît, prouvez-moi que vous êtes humains et faites sortir Zigna. »

Un mouvement. Sans blague. Quelques secondes plus tard, une petite chose émergea du tas humain et tremblotant à ses pieds.

« C'est moi, Zigna. Tu connaissais Grand-père ? »

Masque de Mort ne répondit pas tout de suite, tant les interrogations se bousculaient dans sa tête, la principale étant : « C'est – quoi – ce – truc ? »

Il ne l'avait vue que brièvement sur l'estrade. Minuscule pour son âge, elle correspondait remarquablement à l'idée qu'il avait pu se faire du professeur jeune. Il ne manquait que la barbe. La peau mate, les traits froissés, le visage sale, son corps menu moulé dans une robe noire informe, les cheveux noirs filasse, elle évoquait plus le corbeau émergeant d'une poubelle qu'une petite fille. Cependant, comme chez son grand-père de cœur, le plus remarquable était encore ses yeux, seuls rescapés du désastre. D'un bleu très clair, ils lui mangeaient la moitié du visage et laissaient deviner en leur sein une lueur sauvage et trouble. Mais dans cet océan délavé, pour l'heure, tout était éteint. La petite avait le regard mortifère de ceux qui avaient vu trop de choses, trop jeunes. Masque de mort jeta un coup d'œil aux autres. Oui, c'était ça, c'était ce regard qui l'avait poussé à… faire ça. Il n'avait pas pu imaginer ces yeux là au fin fond d'une mine. Avec Big Bob.

Il reporta son attention sur Zigna qui le dévisageait avec insistance.

« Oui, dit-il. Je suis désolé de te l'annoncer comme ça, mais il est mort. Il m'a demandé de te ramener chez toi. Le problème, c'est… »

Il leva sur les gamins un regard découragé. Où diable allait-il trouver de quoi loger, nourrir, vêtir un tel troupeau ? Il sentit quelqu'un lui tirer la manche.

« T'en fais pas, monsieur, fit un petit garçon à la peau diaphane, d'une dizaine d'années, dans un anglais très approximatif. Je viens d'une troupe de cirque pas loin. Je joue du tambour. On m'a pris quand j'allais chercher de l'eau. Je peux les ramener avec moi, les gens du cirque s'occupent des enfants… »

Masque de Mort le dévisagea. Il n'était pas grand, mais se tenait très droit, cachant ses tremblements. Il s'efforçait de le regarder dans les yeux, pour lui montrer qu'il était sérieux. Un homme, déjà. Un enfant fait homme par les tourments. Oui, il n'avait pas tort. Jamais il ne pourrait courir les routes avec une colonie de vacances pour compagnie.

« Tu es sûr qu'ils voudront bien prendre tout le monde ? »

Le garçon répondit par un hochement de tête déterminé. L'indéfectible foi des enfants en la bonté des adultes.

« Ça te va, à toi ? » La question s'adressait à Zigna. Qui eut un faible ''oui'', les yeux toujours rivés sur ceux du chevalier.

« Bon. Il est loin, ton cirque ?

- Non, il est sur le premier niveau.

- Tu pourras les conduire là-bas tout seul ? »

Oui, encore oui.

« Alors je te fais confiance. Ils ont froid et faim, ils sont plus petits que toi. Je te charge de les protéger. Et pas seulement d'ici à en bas. Tu veilleras toujours sur eux, à compter de ce jour, compris ?

- Compris, fit le gamin, fronçant les yeux comme pour mieux appréhender la gravité de sa mission.

- Je te préviens, si tu manques à ton devoir, je viendrai de retrouver et tu te prendras la fessée de ta vie. Mes punitions sont les pires de la terre.

- Pires que celles de mon père ? demanda l'autre en écarquillant les yeux, éberlué de l'existence même de cette possibilité.

- Oui, pires. Va. Je m'appelle Masque de Mort, souviens t'en. Je suis le croque-mitaine qui s'occupe des enfants menteurs.

- C'est quoi un croque-mitaine ? demande timidement l'un des plus petits, un blondinet aux yeux sombres.

- La vache, les mômes de nos jours ne savent plus rien. Bon, bon, filez, on ne va pas y passer la journée ! »

Un par un, les gamins passèrent devant lui pour rejoindre leur nouveau guide, qui se plaça ensuite de manière à fermer la marche. La petite colonne se mit en mouvement sous le regard du Cancer. Mais avant d'emboîter le pas à ses ouailles, le garçon eut un dernier regard en arrière.

« Et moi, je m'appelle Valentino », dit-il d'une voix ferme.

Masque de Mort hocha gravement la tête. Valentino eut un dernier sourire et disparut.

« Bi-en. A nous deux… »

Il se tourna vers la petite qui attendait près de lui.

« CRETINE ! Où t'as été éduquée ! On ne suit pas le premier inconnu qui tente de te voler ton chien ! Et on n'entraîne pas dans des histoires absurdes remplies de vioques, de loups, de montagnes et de vente aux enchères des gens qui ne vont rien demandé ! Et quand je dis les gens, je pense moi ! »

Pfou… ça faisait du bien. En attendant, la petite sembla encore perdre en volume. Mais avant que Masque de Mort ait eu le plaisir de la voir disparaître dans le sol, elle se redressa brusquement :

« ET QUI T'AS DEMANDE DE FAIRE TOUT CA, CRETIN ! Ah, c'est bien vrai que les idiots se reconnaissent ! Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu aies plu à mon grand-père ! Et d'abord, c'est de sa faute, tout ça ! S'il m'avait laissée, avec Isabelle, on en serait pas là ! »

Elle s'arrêta pour aspirer une gorgée d'air et leva prestement un bras en attente des représailles. Mais elles ne vinrent pas. Masque de Mort, figé, observait le bout de la ruelle.

Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres.

« Venez mes mignons, j'avais justement une petite envie de meurtre. Autant ne pas esquinter la marchandise, n'est-ce pas… »

Big Bob, rougeaud et en sueur, surgit haletant parmi ses hommes.

« Tu vas payer pour tout ça…

- Ouah, ça vient de quel film ? Je suis sûr qu'on a des tas de références en commun…

- Où sont les gosses ?

- Relâchés. »

A l'inverse, chez Big Bob, la colère semblait le faire doubler de volume.

« T'étais bien un de ces humanistes à la noix, alors… Mes hommes vont te buter, et ensuite j'irai récupérer mon bien. C'est ça, l'ordre des choses.

- Pour toi, on va avoir du mal, les objets sphériques tiennent très mal sur les étagères. »

Big Bob se rua en même temps que ses hommes et se recula prudemment lorsque le ton fut donné. Masque de Mort, se plaçant prestement devant Zigna – une fois, ça lui avait suffi – envoya sans moufter les trois lourdauds dans le décor. Une ultime tentative de l'un d'eux le fit échouer sur un balcon cinq mètres plus haut et acheva de convaincre les autres de faire semblant d'être évanouis. Big Bob, le derrière par terre, contemplait éberlué la scène.

« Ouah ! s'exclama Zigna. T'es trop fort en fait ! J'aurai pas cru… »

Ignorant la pique, Masque de Mort avança vers le contremaître à pas mesurés, jusqu'à le surplomber de toute sa hauteur. La boule humaine avait cessé de respirer.

« C'est merdique, hein ? D'être tout petit en face d'un truc qui décide si tu vas vivre ou pas. Ouais, imprègne-toi de cette sensation. Maintenant je vais tourner dans cette ruelle, et tu ne me reverras plus jamais. Mais crois-moi, la sensation merdique va continuer. Chaque seconde, chaque minute de ta vie. Toi, en train de te demander si j'ai envie de te buter. Quand tu te décideras à crever, ce sera la dernière chose que tu verras. A ce moment-là, fais-moi plaisir, pense à moi. Ça me donnera l'impression d'être un peu là, avec toi.

- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire », fit une voix.

Il y eut une détonation. Des yeux immenses grands ouverts sur la mort. Et Big Bob s'écroula dans une mare de sang.

« Gros gâchis de chair, continua la voix d'un air peiné. Je me doutais que j'aurai à faire ça un jour ou l'autre. »

Masque de Mort se retourna d'une pièce. Et se demanda brièvement pourquoi on ne les repérait jamais avant d'être complètement dans leurs filets. Et si cela avait compté pour beaucoup dans leur coup d'Etat.

Là, bien en évidence sur la chemise blanche, les deux croix entrelacées du Philos le regardaient.

ooo

« Desert Eagle semi-automatique, fit le jeune homme entre deux mastications, surprenant le regard de Masque de Mort sur son arme. Ce genre de jouet n'est plus censé être fabriqué mais… on s'arrange toujours entre gens honnêtes, c'est bien ça ?

Il passa une main dans ses mèches rouges sans cesser de braquer l'arme sur le Cancer.

« Oh, et pas de blagues. Je sais que tu peux esquiver mes balles. Mais si je te dis que…

- Il y a cinq tireurs dans les fenêtres avec leurs armes braquées sur la tête de la gamine, le coupa le chevalier. Epargne-moi les banalités.

- Six, rectifia le jeune homme dans un sourire, en pointant son arme vers Zigna. Je suppose qu'il est complètement vain d'espérer vous toucher, autant me rendre utile. Vous avez gâché les dernières reliques de votre passé pour sauver cette gosse, j'ai envie de parier là-dessus. Veuillez nous suivre, monsieur…V, c'est bien ça ? Il y a quelqu'un qui meurt d'envie de vous parler. »

Masque de Mort avança vers lui, l'air résigné. Quand il arriva à hauteur de Zigna, il vira brusquement, jeta la gamine sur son épaule. Six explosions. Il en esquiva trois d'une simple contorsion, et en expédia deux autres directement à l'envoyeur. Mais alors qu'il se retournait pour faire face à l'endroit où devait arriver la dernière, celle-ci ne s'y trouvait pas. Il ne perçut le sifflement dans son dos qu'au dernier moment, et ne put qu'éviter que Zigna reçoive le projectile dans la tête. Celui-ci lui alla se loger dans le flanc du chevalier, faisant hurler la petite à la vue du sang. _« Il peut faire dévier ses balles… Il l'a déjà fait tout à l'heure… alors lui aussi il… »_ Il fut tiré de ses pensées en entendant voler une nouvelle balle, qui amorça à son tour un virage mais cette fois-ci, le Cancer était prêt. Le jeune homme eut juste le temps de se jeter derrière une poubelle pour éviter le projectile qui avait volé vers lui avec une énergie décuplée. Masque de Mort profita de la poussière soulevée pour sortir à toute vitesse de la ruelle, Zigna toujours sur son épaule. Mais très vite, il entendit derrière lui l'ordre calme où sourdait la colère :

« Attrapez-les ! »

Ils sortaient de partout. Ce marchand rieur qu'il avait croisé plutôt, ces braves passants, ces tireurs au milieu de la foule… Combien au juste portaient sur leurs corps la marque du Philos ? Tout était dévasté sur le passage du fuyard et de ses poursuivants. Etalages volaient, bêtes et enfants meuglaient, des planches s'écroulaient sous leurs pieds. Masque de mort, en s'agrippant à un toit, ne sauta que de justesse lorsque la maison s'écroula, heureusement vide sur ses pilotis. Au milieu du désordre général, le Cancer tentait encore de penser de manière cohérente : _ils sont trop nombreux… et si j'utilise mon cosmos, il en viendra encore plus… j'ai cru être à l'abri ici, mais leur territoire s'étend jusqu'au Crossroad désormais… Je suis coincé. Mais l'autre n'avait pas l'air de vouloir m'exécuter… je n'ai plus le choix… mais elle…_ Il lui vint une idée et il changea brutalement de direction, arrachant à Zigna un nouveau cri strident – une vraie Scream Queen miniature, avaient pu noter les tympans du Cancer. Il parvint à se soustraire un instant à ses poursuivants, sachant que dans le maelstrom humain on ne savait plus très bien qui poursuivait qui. Il bouscula une petite centaine de personnes avant d'apercevoir la boutique qui l'intéressait. Il se glissa sous la lourde tenture bleu nuit et attrapa d'une main ferme le poignet de la vieille Kawetsha qui faisait le ménage.

« _Italiana ? Siciliana ?_ Demanda-t-il sèchement.

- _Si_, bredouilla la pseudo-chaman du pôle.

- Tu ne refuserais pas une faveur à un frère du pays ? Continua Masque de Mort en patois. Je dois partir, mais je reviendrai. Tu peux garder cette petite en sécurité en attendant ? »

Le chevalier n'attendit pas l'acquiescement de la vieille femme pour se ruer à l'extérieur. Il n'eut que quelques mètres à faire pour se retrouver en face du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges, fourbu et couvert de détritus, mais toujours en vie. Et toujours souriant.

« La petite ? Questionna-t-il.

- En sécurité. Je suis prêt à vous suivre si vous renoncez à la chercher.

- Je me doutais que vous seriez raisonnable. Bien, nous partons tout de suite. »

Et il leva un bras, signe d'arrêt du massacre.

Comme on tourne le bouton d'une radio assourdissante, d'un coup sec, le Crossroad reprit forme humaine.

ooo

« C'est gentil chez vous.

- Hum.

- Bien sûr, c'aurait été mieux sans ce bandeau pour me couvrir les yeux tout du long, mais…

- Hum.

- Sérieux, je ne suis pas stupide, je sais bien qu'on est à NewyorkSteel. C'était pas la peine de me le mettre dès le camion.

- Hum.

- Avec tous ces cahots, et sans rien y voir en plus… hé, ça t'intéresse ce que je raconte ?

- Hum.

- T'es pas un causant, toi, hein ? »

Ils étaient installés, lui et son gorille de garde, dans un salon élégamment meublé et aux murs tendus de rouge. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, mais l'aération fonctionnait correctement, aussi on n'étouffait pas. Masque de Mort se savait quelque part dans la Grosse Pomme, et au vu de la moisissure qui perlait au plafond, il pariait pour les égouts. Il renifla. Même au faîte de sa gloire, le Philos n'avait pas délaissé les souterrains et leur paix pour les hauts buildings. Honnêteté des malfaiteurs. Après plusieurs minutes à tenter d'arracher à son armoire à glace perso la preuve que sa tête n'était pas uniquement faite de cartilages, il commençait à perdre patience lorsque le jeune homme, son éternel chewing-gum dans la bouche, revint dans le salon. Masque de Mort avait noté qu'avant de l'abandonner, il avait consciencieusement rangé ses écouteurs dans sa poche et lissé ses cheveux. Ainsi, il allait avoir droit au Big boss pour lui tout seul ? Il s'était attendu à de la bastonnade en règle, au moins pour les hommes perdus, mais rien n'était venu. Cette ''convocation'' devenait de plus en plus mystérieuse et, ma foi… excitante. Masque de Mort se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il désespérait de redevenir un jour un guerrier… et l'élimination de la maffia la plus puissante d'Amérique semblait un début prometteur.

Sans un mot, le jeune homme lui fit signe de s'avancer et ferma la porte derrière lui. Le Cancer se retrouva dans une large pièce plongée dans le noir, seul.

Seul ? Quoique.

Au mur en face de lui, une cheminée distillait une chaude lumière.

Face aux flammes, une droite silhouette lui tournait le dos.

Masque de mort s'approcha de quelques pas, le poing armé.

L'homme fit volte-face.

Son visage se découpa au milieu du crépitement des braises.

« Toi », murmura Masque de Mort.


End file.
